In Real Life We Make Mistakes
by StrongerSkyscraper
Summary: With Shane being a pop star and Mitchie being a small town girl who loves Shane with all of her heart, this can only mean one thing, it's going to be one hell of a life. Come and see what they do cause in real life we make mistakes! Smitchie Naitlyn Janielle and two OC/OCS
1. In real life we make mistakes

Sum: With Shane being a pop star and Mitchie being a small town girl who loves Shane with all of her heart, this can only mean one thing; it's going to be one hell of a life. Come and see what they do cause in real life we make mistakes!

A/N Welcome to 'In real life we make mistakes.' Hi, I'm Amelia. So in this story Mitchie has a stepsister, her name is Taylor. Taylor's boyfriend's name is Joe.

If you want to see what they look like I have photos of Mitchie, Shane, Taylor, and Joe in my Profile.

Things you need to know,:

Ages: Mitchie is 19 years old, Shane is 21 years old, Taylor and Joe are 22 years old.

Nicknames: For Mitchie: Mitch, Torres, baby/babe (only Shane) Shane: Sh, pop star babe (only Mitchie) Taylor: Tay. (Tay, Tay, only Joe.) Joe: Jo (boo only Taylor)

Oh and Taylor and Mitchie live together. the house is Taylor's. Hope you like it!)

Mitchie POV

I walked in to my room and got on my bed to text Shane.

Mitchie: Hi pop star. Good morning! :D How are you?

Shane: Hey Mitch, good morning to you too! I'm good You?

Mitchie: I'm good. So are you busy today?

Shane: no. you?

Mitchie: no, but I need to tell you something :/

Shane: are you ok? do you want to go to the park? Or something? and talk about it. :)

Mitchie: Yes I'm ok just need to talk to you. I would love to go to the park.

Shane: See you, in 15 mins, I love you baby.

Mitchie: see you, in 15 mins. I love you to.

-15 mins later-

I hopped into Shane's car, where he greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?" asked Shane pulling back from the kiss.

"I just need to tell you something," I replied

"Ok, do you want to go to the park now or later?" he ask smiling at me .

"Now, please," I smiled back.

-At The park-

Leaving the warmth of the car, I started to shiver with the cold January air

biting at my nose as we made our way into the park.

"So are you ok? Shane asks smiling at me.

"Yes and no…"I said but he just looked at me funny, "You know we got really intimate After your tour ended in December"

He looked at me and smiled. "Well Friday I got to thinking and figured out I'm late. So to be sure I got some tests and... all the tests say that I'm going to have a baby..." I was quiet, hoping Shane wouldn't hate me.

After all, this baby was made out of love. I began to cry when he pulled me into a hug whispering, "Mitch don't cry. I know this will be hard but I love you and I will love this baby."

"But what about your music?" I asked

"What about it? Yes, I love my music. But I love you more."

"But Shane-"I started.

"No buts this is my baby too!" Shane said cutting me off and he put his hand on my tummy.

And at that moment I broke down and cried in his shoulder and he hummed "Gotta Find You" comfortingly in my ear.

-10 mins later-

Wiping the tears off my cheeks, Shane stood up and looked at me with the gentlest expression I've ever seen.

"This is not how I was going to do this but," Shane started getting down on one knee, "I love you Mitchie and now you are having my baby. You are my life, will you marry me?"

Oh my!" I Smiled "Yes. Yes yes!" I said he kissed me.

-At Mitchie and Taylor's home in Mitchie's room-

Laying on my bed with my head on Shane's chest, I was admiring my ring while my other hand rested on my stomach.

Hey Tay, are you and Joe going out today?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you and Shane?" Taylor asked in response.

"No. Shane and I are going to start packing. Shane asked me to move in with him.

"Why?" She questioned with a confused face

"Tell her" Shane said, knowing I hadn't told her about the baby yet.

"Well, we are going to have a baby in August." I told her as a smile spread from ear to ear across my face.

"I'm happy for you two," Taylor exclaimed excitedly, but then the smile slipped from her face, "But mom and dad wouldn't be."

A/N do you hate me? :) R&R

Love

SS


	2. Taylor

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Now on to the story.

"Yeah, but mom and dad died a year ago. So as much as I would have hated to disappoint them, there isn't anything they can do and it is what it is," I told her.

"So Mitchie how far along are you?" Taylor asks trying to change the subject.

"4 weeks." I informed her.

"Shane, are you okay with being a dad at 21?" Taylor asks now turning to my boyfriend.

As much as Mitchie is okay with being a mom at 19!" He Said

"But you can run away from it and Mitchie can't!" Taylor said heatedly.

"What the hell Taylor? I'm a big girl. I mean come on I'm having a baby! It takes two to make a baby!" I yell at Taylor and Shane kissed my forehead. "Taylor, yes I can leave Mitchie to deal with this on her own, but I love her and I'm going to stay and raise our child with her." defended Shane.

"Ok. Joe can we go now?" Taylor asked wanting to leave the uncomfortable Situation.

"Yeah Tay," Joe said he got up and helped her up.

"Bye" Joe and Taylor said.

After I heard the door shut, I got up off the bed and went to find my song Book.

Will you sing something for me?" Shane asked knowing what I was looking for.

Finding it under my bed, not remembering how exactly it got there, I began To sing.

"The day I first met you, you told me, you never fall in love

But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was,

Now here we are, so close

Yet so far, haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

I wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Oh, yeah yeah

A Sunday, you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours, if you want it

We can take it, if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

I wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh, yeah yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip right out of my fingertips

Every time you run

Don't wanna break your heart

I wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

Cuz you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away

Some things you can't disguise

I don't wanna break your heart

Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache

So, let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

The day I first met you

You told me you never fall in love"

"I know it's not done yet" I said shyly.

"No! It's done! I love it!' Shane praised.

"We better start packing, I want to be out of here by the weekend if that's ok with you?" I ask him, anxious to start the next chapter of my life with him.

That's fine, I can't wait to have you living in my house for good," Shane

Responded, getting up off my bed and he started packing my stuff.

A/N Well what do you think?

Love SS.


	3. Moving day & Taylor's status

-In Shane's room-

Finally, it was Saturday, and Shane and I were moving in together to his three bedroom house, with Taylor and Joe's help.

"How are you?" Shane asked, he noticed that I wasn't looking so hot.

I feel like I'm gonna throw up! Sorry that was too much information." I responded timidly.

"No, it's okay I asked. I love you anyways! And we are done with the boxes of your stuff!"

"Yeah! I love you too! Did Tay and Joe go home?" I asked.

"Yes they did. So about the wedding, what do we do?" Shane asked. I went to the bed and settled down on it.

"Well the baby is due Aug,10 so do we have it before or after the baby comes?" I asked Shane.

Shane came and sat with me, responding, "Before, if that's ok with you. Maybe July 17?"

"Yes that sounds good. What about having it at Camp Rock? Would Brown be ok with that?" I asked Shane, mulling over some of the details.

"I love that idea, Brown would love to have it there," Shane said.

Good! Just you, me, and our baby," I said. I looked at Shane and I see the love in his eyes.

I need him, he's my life, and he's all that I need! I kiss him and tell him, "You know that you are all I need. I love you," looking in to his eyes.

"I love you too," He kiss my stomach, "and you." Shane said.

"Is it ok if I take a nap?" I asked Shane.

"Yeah that's fine, do you care if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not, it's your bed!" I told him and with that we crawled under the covers for our much deserved nap.

I awoke feeling famished so I grabbed my Iphone and ordered some pizza for Shane and I and headed to the living room to wait. I pulled out my IPad to pass the time and while I was checking Facebook I found Taylor's status that said, "Oh the mistakes my sister makes! Her life will be hell!"

"What the hell! This baby is not a mistake." I thought to myself angrily. Shane walked into the living room

"What's up?" he asks looking concerned.

"I hate Taylor!" I responded furiously.

"Why is that?" he asks so I handed him the IPad so he could read the post himself, "What the hell?"

"That's what I said. She is going to pay for that one!..." I didn't get to finish my thought because the doorbell rang.

As I returned with the pizza my phone rang. When I checked to see who it was, I saw it was Taylor, "Speak of the Devil" I thought aloud and Shane gave me a knowing look.

"What the hell are you doing?" I answered the phone, letting Taylor know I'd seen her post and wasn't happy with it.

"Like you wouldn't do that!" Taylor yelled back at me.

"Not on Facebook, for one thing! And two Joe told me you two have had sex before! Do you want me to say that on Facebook? And don't even tell me I made a mistake, this baby is not a mistake! I just did what you do with your boyfriend." and with that, I hung up on her.

Wanting to furthermore get my point across I sent her a text message saying "stop making my life a living hell or you will not see me or this baby!"

Shane gave me a look when I was all done ranting, but my only response to him was "Let's eat!"

-Later that Night-

As we crawled into bed that night, I pulled out my IPad to unwind and low and behold what do I find on the gossip site, "The In Crowd" but headlines reading "Smitchie baby?" with a picture of Shane with his hand on my stomach below it. I turned to Shane with tears in my eyes and asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

A/N: oh the drama with Taylor and Mitchie. What do you think?

Love SS


	4. I hate the News

Shane does not get to say a thing, because his cell phone rings. Shane just looks at it. "It's Nate." He told me "Pick it up." I responded to him.

"E! News said that you and Mitchie are having a baby. Please tell me that's a lie. "Nate pleated.

"I would Nate, but it's not." Shane responded.

"I can't talk to you about this on the phone. How about you and Mitchie come to my house in the morning?" Nate asks "Ok, bye" Shane said.

Then Brown Txt me

Brown: We need to talk.

Mitchie: Ok come to Nate's house in the morning.

Brown: Ok.

"Brown is going to be coming" I said to Shane.

"Go to sleep Mitch, Brown will know what to do." Shane said and he kissed my forehead.

"Ok, I love you pop star." I said. "I love you to Mitch." Shane responded.

The next day. At 4:30am

I get up out of bed and run to the bathroom and start to throw up.

Shane comes in after me and rubs my back. After a good 10 minutes of me throwing up, I'm done I think!

Shane picks me up and takes me to our bed, and sat me down on it.

"Shane I'm sorry I got you up." I said. I look at Shane. who was on his knees he was eye to eye with me "For one thing Mitch, your pregnant, two you cannot help that you're sick. So do not be sorry for it." Shane said. I Just look at him "I love you, go back to sleep ."

- 2 hr. -

"Mitchie you need to get up, we need to go." Shane told me "Ok" I said I got up and put a blue sundress. I got my white handbag and white and blue shoes. I make my way out to Shane's car. I Smile at Shane seeing that he has a shirt that is blue on and those white pants that I love on. (A/NThe Pants in camp rock you know the ones ;) .)

"Wow. How did we do this?" I ask. I was talking about the blue and white thing, "I don't know. But I love seeing that smile." he pulls me into a kiss

I pull back from the kiss. "Not that I don't like kissing you or anything, But we need to go." I told him.

At that he opens the car door for me, I smile and get in.

_ 20 mins later_

We are at Nate's house.

We get out of the car, and walk up to the house. We ring the doorbell…

A/N Don't kill me because then you will not get the next chapter will you? and you want the next chapter! Ha-ha two reviews and next chapter will be up! I love you guys!

Love SS


	5. Nate & Brown

A/N Thank you! Here you go hope you like it!

Nate opens the door. "Come in" Nate said.

We walk in to Nate's house. Nate takes us to the kitchen.

"Set down" Nate said. Shane and I set down at the kitchen table.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Nate asks. He will not look at me.

"Two Big Reds." Shane response knowing what I would like.

"Ok." Nate go's and get the two big reds. "Nate. Did Shane tell you that Brown is coming?" I ask.

Nate will not talk to me. "Nate?' Shane asks. "Yes, Shane?" Nate answers. I look at Shane. "Nate, did you hear Mitchie?" Shane asks. At that moment the doorbell rings. "I will be back." Nate said walking out of the room. "Why will he not talk to me?" I ask Shane. Before he can answer Brown and Nate walk back into room. " "Hi Brown." I spoke softly. "Hi love." Brown said. Giving me a hug then Brown and Nate sets down.

"So Shane, Mitchie moved in with you. Brown asks. "Yes." Shane said. "So Shane what are you going to do?" Nate asks. "I'm going to marry Mitchie" Shane told Nate. "What about our music?" Nate asks

"I'm going to take two years off." He responded. "Just because you make a mistake by sleeping with Mitchie, you will not take two years off. "Nate yells. Shane gets up and pulls Nate up by his shirt. "I love Mitchie! I will do what I need to do!" Shane yells.

I'm done with this! "Shane put him down. Nate you can think that we made a mistake! But our baby is not a mistake!" I yell at Nate. "Brown tell E! News that we are having a baby, and we are happy about it!" And with that Said I run out of the house.

Back in the kitchen with

Shane P.O.V.

"Nate do you see what you just did?" I ask Nate just looks down. "And Brown don't tell E! News not yet maybe next week." I told Brown. "I need to go." I said. "Bye Shane Tell Mitchie I will call this week and that I love her." Brown said "Ok." I said and I walk out of the house. To Mitchie crying.

Mitchie P.O.V.

I run out to see 50 Paparazzi there and they start to yell at me "Mitchie are you and Shane going to have a baby?" and 50 more questions come my way. I start to cry Shane runs out after me. "It's ok Mitch." Shane whispers into my ear. And Puts his arm around me. "Move!" Shane yells at the Paparazzi. The Paparazzi move and we go to Shane's car. Shane opens my car door for me, I get in And then he runs around to his door and he gets in. we did not talk on the way home.

At home 20 min.

We walk into the house. I go to the living room and I set down on the couch. Shane goes into the kitchen to get a drink. Shane got a cup of milk for me. "Thanks" I said he comes and set down on the couch with me.

"Mitchie are you ok?" Shane asks me. "No, Nate hates me. Just because this baby and me get in the way of you're music and I told Brown to tell anyone about the baby? I responded to Shane. "That's just Nate for you. I told Brown not to tell about the baby." Shane said and takes my hands in his. "I'm happy about our baby. Are you ok with all of this?" Shane asks. "Yes I 'am. I'm just done with Taylor and Nate. I mean is it bad to be happy about the baby? It's like something's ok after mom and dad died." I Said.

Shane put one of his hands on my face "No it's not bad to be happy. I know it's been hard for you, this year." I smile at Shane "Shane I know I have not been the Mitchie you know this year. I thank god every day for you! I love you Shane Joseph Gray." Shane looks at me. "Mitchie you're my Mitchie nomadar what goes on. I love you Mitchie Demetria Torres.

A/N AW. So how do you guys like the story? Is there something you would like to see? Shane's mom, dad and the fans are coming up. But we are to have some fun before that

You know what to do


	6. Telling Shane's Family

A/N I lied, we are going to see how Shane's Family takes it! Sorry I haven't updated for sometime!

5:00pm

This was it. We are going to tell Shane's Family tonight. His twin sisters, and his brother are coming tonight as well. I'm so nervous! Shane said he would make the food so I can get dressed.

I put on a black knee length dress the dress has an empire waist and layered skirt. I put black Satin Heels on with it. Then did my make-up and hair.

6:00pm

Then I go down stairs to see that Shane is done with the food and the table is set. "It looks good Shane, thank you for fixing the food and setting the table." I said hugging him "You're welcome baby. you look amazing! How are you feeling?" he ask me "Thank you babe. I feel nervous, but I'm ok" I told Shane. Shane kissed my forehead "We will be ok you know that." "I know, what time is your family going to be here?' I ask Shane knowing he has told me more then ten times. " about 6:40." now I remember him telling me that.

6:40pm

The doorbell rings Shane and I walk to the door to see Shane's Family.

I smile at Shane's mom she gives me a hug and so did Shane's Dad.

Then I saw his twin sisters Alexa and Melanie and his brother Austin.

Alexa and Melanie have curly black hair and they look a lot like Shane's mom.

Austin looks a lot like Shane and his Dad.

"Come in out of the cold." I said hugging his siblings.

We make our way to the table

" Let's eat." Shane said

"So why did you ask us all to come for dinner?" Shane's mom asked. they knew about Shane asking me to marry him but not about the baby. Shane looked at me and then his mom.

"Well Mitchie and I are having a baby." Shane said "oh boy." Melanie said

"Shane, Mitchie, We know this is not good timing for you two to have a baby but we are happy for you two." Shane's dad said. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Gray" I said giving them all hugs.

No drama with the family yet, and the fans are coming up. is there something you would like to see? what do you think?

Love SS


	7. It's gonna set you free

A/N Hi Guys sorry Ch 6 was short but this is going to make up for it, so this time we are going to Meet Mitchie's Dr. and have some fun to.

Note: Mitchie is now 10 weeks pregnant.

Shane's friend, Jake was having a party tonight for his new cd that is coming out. So Shane and I are going to it. It's a party in L.A so there is going to be a Red carpet, and E news, E.T etc will be there. I hope this goes well.

6:00pm the party is at 7:30pm

Shane was getting the car and I'm getting dressed, I'm trying to find a dress that does not make me look pregnant, then I saw it! It is an hourglass-shaped black and gold strapless dress that just comes to my knees. with the dress I put gold glitter heels, and do my make-up and hair, then I put my ring back on.

-On The Red carpet. -

"So Mitchie are you pregnant? " E news's Jill asks me. "Do I look like I'm pregnant?" I joked. " Well, no." she said, " so there is your answer but Shane and I are getting married." I told her. We talk some more then Shane and I go in to the party.

-15 weeks- Mitchie now looks pregnant, with a little bump 7:00Am-

I am going to see the doctor today and Shane is going with me.

-At the Dr.-

"I'm Dr. Allyson Peek." she looked at me and she smiled. "Mitchie. You're about 15 weeks along. Are you having any problems or anything that concerns you at all?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then let's get to it."

Dr. Peek lifted up my shirt and rubbed the gel for ultrasounds on my stomach.

"It looks like you are going to have twins." said to Shane and I. "Wow!"

- In The car 8:30am-

"We are going to have twins." I said, "This is crazy." Shane just looked at me. "Are you ok with this Shane? You have been ok with a baby but what about babies. I don't want to make you unhappy-." Shane cut me off with a kiss, and then he pulled back. "You can never make me unhappy. I will love you and the babies forever!" Shane told me looking me in my eyes.

"Mitch how about we go to the mall? Half of your clothes are starting not to fit, and we can get some stuff for the babies." I shook my head "Yes, let's go!"

We got to the mall and parked before getting out and heading towards the entrance.

- The mall 8:50am-

"Let's get your clothes first then, we can go to Babies R Us and look." Shane said.

We go in to the stores Love 21, Mliey's Maternity, Baby Love, and Live love Baby. Then we headed to the food court and we got some pizza.

"So, you got 15 shirts, 10 cardigans, 5 sweaters, 12 pairs of jeans, 15 dress's 5 pars of shoes and 3 necklaces," Shane said "Do you think that's enough?"

"I think that's more than enough Shane. thanks." I grinned. "The necklaces and shoes weren't even necessary."

"You needed them!" Shane tells me

"Lets go to Babies R Us." We got up, and headed to the store.

-At Babies R Us- 9:30am

We look at some things, and we got a Stroller, Tubs, Tub Organizer, Cribs and the bedding, a Double Dresser two car seats and some Baby clothes.

"Lets go home, you look like you need some sleep." Shane said. I just said ok, I was getting really sleepy by this time.

-At Home - 11:00pm-

"Go to bed, I will get all the stuff put up and then I will come and join you." Shane told me. I walk in to our room and get in bed; I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

-30mins later-

"Mitchie are you ok?" Shane is setting up in bed his hands are on my shoulders, "y-you di-died in a car accident just like m-my mom and d-dad." I was crying

"Mitch it was a dream, I'm not going to die anytime soon. I love you to much to do that to you!" He told me as he was pulling me in to his arms.

"Do you want me to sing you something?" Shane ask me "yes" I said. Shane began to sing

I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying

It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around

Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down… 

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more

And walk out that door,

Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns

'Cause we all have thorns

Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind

And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

It's gonna run out of pain

It's gonna run out of sting

It's gonna leave you alone

It's gonna set you free

Set you free

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

It's gonna set you free,

It's gonna run out of pain,

It's gonna set you free.

-7:30pm -

After flipping through the channels, I saw E news was on. I went to it. "Now, after just asking Mitchie Torres if she is pregnant and she joked it off, well now it looks like Mitchie and Shane are going to have a Baby." Then it showed a picture of me and Shane coming out of Love 21, completely oblivious to the cameras, and then moving onto another one of us in Babies R Us while the lady still talked. "Shane! I yelled

"What?" He asks as he was coming in to the room "Just look!" "Oh are you kidding me?"

A/N: So what did you think? R&R

The song is Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain) By Gary Allan I love this song!

**Love SS **


	8. A Valentine's Day to Remember

A/N: Thank to vampgirl766 for this!

Note: Mitchie is 17 weeks **pregnant.**

6:30am

Shane POV

With Mitchie not feeling good for the past two weeks from being sick to her growing stomach. I wanted to do something for her to make her feel better. Therefore, I am taking Mitchie out for a late Valentine's Day date.

"Mitch, I'm gonna go get the car." I tell her as I walk out the door, and pull out my cell phone.

- 2-hrs later-

"Where are we going Shane?" asks Mitchie for the tenth time in an hour. "You will see in a minute." I told her as I pulled in to Camp Rock. I got out of the car and helped Mitchie out. "Why are we at Camp Rock?" Mitchie asks as we start to walk. "I just wanted us to get away for a few hours, for us to remember how we started." I said as I hold her hand.

We walk by Mitchie's old cabin from the first summer." Let's go in." I told Mitchie we walk in the door. Mitchie sees Brown, Austin and all the make-up, her dress and Caitlyn, Dee, Alexa and Melanie.

Mitchie looks at me still holding my hand. "Mitchie I know we said July 17th for the wedding but I was talking to Mel about Valentine's Day and how I wanted to do something big for you. Mel told me that you told her what you wanted to do for the wedding then it hit me. Why wait? I told Melanie to do what you wanted for the wedding and here we are."

"Shane, Mel, I don't know how to thank you two for doing this." Mitchie said hugging Melanie then me. "I have one more gift to give you." I said "What?" I look at the door. "Me." Taylor walked in the door and to Mitchie and me. "What do you want?" Mitchie said to Taylor. Looking the maddest as I had seen in weeks "I want to tell you I'm sorry, I know I was wrong for doing what I did. Mitchie I hope you know I love you and I'm sorry." Taylor said to Mitchie and me.

"Taylor, I love you too, but we are not all good just yet. I still got my eyes on you." Mitchie said. "Ok Mitch, Shane, and Taylor I love you all. But we have a wedding to get to and we all are going to be late if we don't get a move on NOW!" Melanie said looking at us. "Ok, ok I will go Mel." I said smiling at her. "Mitch, I love you." I told her as I kiss her and then I walk out the door.

1 hr later- Mitchie POV

One hour later I had my make-up done, and my dress on, its champagne colored.

Alexa, Caitlyn, Taylor, and Melanie have on the bridesmaid dresses, which I have loved for a long; long time the dresses are a soft blue color that was strapless like my dress. It had contoured pleating on the bust and had a small sash underneath the bust to wear the skirt came out and reached the ground.

"Are you ready?" Brown asks coming in. "Yes." I said nodding nervously.

We stepped out into view.

There were my family and friends standing up off their chairs, watching me walk down the aisle.

There were flowers absolutely everywhere, it all looked positively beautiful, a spring wedding was a good choice Shane.

Shane looked so amazing standing there in his black suit, white shirt with his black tie. I didn't take my eyes off his the whole walk down the aisle.

Brown kissed me on the cheek before letting go of me so I could take my place opposite Shane.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the love between these two people," the pastor began, "Michelle Torres and Shane Gray stand here before us today at the place they met over five and a half years ago. Their love of music brought them here five years ago but more importantly, the love they have for one another brought them here today."

"Mitchie, your vows." The pastor said to me.

"I was fifteen when we first met; I was still trying to figure out who I was in life...when we first sang together at Final Jam over five years ago, I knew exactly who I was and I may not have known it at the time but you would soon become the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You have been here for me when I lost my mom and dad, and I just can't think of you not being in my life "I finished, tears in my eyes

Shane, your vows." The pastor told Shane.

.

"Mitchie I know that it will be you and me together forever, this is the real thing. This is what true love is...I would die for you, Mitchie Torres. I want to spend our lives together; I want to spend it trying to make you feel as happy as I have been since I met you. You have done more for me then you can ever imagine, I hope you know how much I need you in my life and more importantly, I hope you know how much I really love you. You are the most beautiful and talented woman I have met in my entire life. You are my inspiration, you are the reason that I keep on living, you are the reason that I am singing. I will love you Michelle Torres not only until the day I die, I will love you much longer than that because the love I have for you could never die." He finished.

"Michelle Demetria Torres, do you take Shane Joseph Gray to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked me.

"I do." I answered, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of Shane's left hand.

"Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Michelle Demetria Torres to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked Shane.

"I do." He answered, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of my own left hand.

After signing the wedding certificate, everyone congratulated us and had professional photos taken.

-S&M-

A/N what do you all think? R&R

Love SS


	9. Movie Day

A/N Hey guys. Sorry I have not updated in a long time, I had some writer's block going on and I had some other things going on to. But here you go… Thanks for waiting on this.

-Two weeks later - Mitchie is 19 weeks pregnant.-

Shane P.o.v 8:00A.M.

I wake up to see my wife is asleep on my chest. My wife- Mitchie, to think six years ago, I didn't even know her, I will never forget that day we met at Camp Rock. The way she didn't put up with my pop star stuff. I thank God for that day every day of my life. The way she changed my life it will never be the same. I Kiss Mitchie on her forehead.

I get my Iphone and go to my twitter app.

ShaneJGray: I love my wife MitchieTorres-Gray and seeing her sleeping on my chest, I don't know how I can love her more. #ThankGod #Ilovemywife

TaylorATorres ShaneJGray I'm happy to see you and my sister MitchieTorres-Gray happy. #Ilovemynewbrotherinlaw

MelanieGray: TaylorATorres The same here. #Ilovenewmyfamily

AlexaGray: this is the song of our lifes! #Icantwaitforcamprock

AustinGray: I love my family TaylorATorres MelanieGray AlexaGray ShaneJGray MitchieTorres-Gray

I smile and turn off the app. It's good to see that we are all one big happy family.

Then I see a txt from Brown I open the txt:

B: Shane you guys need to tell your fans about the babies soon.

S: We are going to tonight on twitter. We are going to tweet a photo of us with our hands on Mitchie's stomach.

B: Ok, Tell Mitch I say Hi. And good luck tonight.

S:I will do that, Thanks Brown.

-S&M-

Shane P.O.V 10:00Am

I look at Mitch. I smile at what I see, her hands are now on her stomach but her head is still on my chest. I take a pic on my phone and set it as my background.

"Hey Pop Star, what's you doing?" a sleepy Mitchie asks me. "Nothing, babe. Did you sleep well?" I asks kissing her forehead. "Yes, I was thinkin-" she got cut-off by her phone going off. I handed Mitchie's phone to her.

"Thanks Pop Star, It was just a txt from Brown. He wanted to know if we are going to tell the fans about the babies soon." Mitchie tells me. "Brown, txt me about the same thing a little bit ago, I told him we are going to tell the fans tonight."

"Ok." she said kissing me on my lips

"So, Mrs. Gray do you want some food?" I ask "yes." " Well, I will go get us some then." I tell Mitchie kissing her on the lips "why don't you pick out a movie and we can just have some alone time today." I said knowing that would be good for both of us. ""I think that sounds grate." Mitchie said as I get up and get my phone and keys then walk out the door, to go get the food.

-S&M-

Mitchie P.O.V 11:00A.M

A few minutes later

I pull myself out of our bed to pick out a movie.

The movie I picked out was Soul Surfer, then I picked out a 2nd movie, it was The Blind side. I put Soul Surfer in the DVD player. and get back in to the bed. Shane will be back in a few minutes, so I'm just waiting on him to start the movie.

So I pick up my Iphone and go to the twitter app. and see Shane, Melanie, Taylor, Austin, and Alexa's tweets and I re-tweet them.

MitchieTorres-Gray: I love my husband ShaneJGray, he has changed my life in a lot of ways. he will always be my prince. #forever&always #Ilovemyhusband #ThankGod

"Hey Babe, I hope pizza is ok." Shane said as I look up from my phone. "Pizza sounds awesome pop star!" I say with a smile. "what movie did you pick?" Shane asks as he looks at the TV. "I picked two movies out Soul Surfer and The Blind Side." I tell Shane as he lays down and he pulls me into his chest.

I get my phone and tweet: MitchieTorres-Gray: Movie day and Pizza with my husband ShaneJGray 3 #SoulSurfer #TheBlindSide #MovieDay

I lay down my phone and lay my head on Shane's chest as he puts his hands on my stomach. I look at him and smile.

-S&M-

Shane P.O.V 3:00pm

About half way in to The Blind Side Mitchie fell asleep, so I got up and put up the pizza. then I go back to the bed. I get my Ipad and go on twitter to see what the fans are saying today.

vampgirl766: MitchieTorres-Gray you have a awesome husband ShaneJGray you guys are so sweet. #Smitchie #Smitchiefans

Smitchie#1fan MitchieTorres-Gray ShaneJGray you two are so sweet. 3

#Smitchie #Smitchiefans #Smitchiemovieday

I smile and lay down the Ipad.

I lay down to take a nap with Mitchie, why not?

Shane P.O.V - 5:30pm

I wake up to see a note from Mitchie saying she's in the living room working on a song. So I walk to the living room where I see that Mitchie still is working on it.

"Hey baby," I say as I walk up to her and set down next to her.

"Hi babe." Mitchie moves to kiss me, But my phone go's off.

"I'm sorry baby." I said as I look at my phone. "It's txt from Brown." I say a little mad. "Wanting to know if we are going to tell the fans soon." Mitchie said "Brown Txt you to?" "yup." "Do you want to just get it done with?" I ask Mitchie as I pull her in to my chest.

"Yes. What do you think the fans will do?"

"Mitch, the true fans, will love the babies just like we do."

"Let's do this." She said as she takes out her phone, and I do the same. We take a photo and open twitter.

-Twitter App-

MitchieTorres-Gray: it's a official ShaneJGray and I are going to have twins, in August. #Smitchiebabys #Ilovemylife #Ilovemyhunsband

ShaneJGray: it's a official MitchieTorres-Gray and I are going to have twins, in August. #Smitchiebabys #Ilovemylife #Ilovemywife

and with that our fans know.

-S&M-

Long A/N (Sorry)

A/N: So this Chapter was short and sweet and I'm sorry about that but I hope you all like it.

Two reviews for the next Chapter, I hate asking for reviews but I only have 12 reviews for this story and the next chapter will be the 10th chapter, I don't think that is to much to ask for.

Do you like Shane's P.O.V or do you like Mitchie's better? (Shane's P.O.V is fun to write.)

Do you like twitter and facebook being in the story? or do you just hate it?

Do one or two of you, want to be a fan in the story on twitter tell me if you do. and what you want said.

Thank you R&R

StrongSkyscraper


	10. Believe in Me

-A/n Mitchie is four months/19 weeks pregnant we now in somewhere in April in the story. Sorry I forgot to say that in the chapter.

Time 7:00pm-the same night as the chapter before-

Setting- living room-

Shane's P.O.V

I'm sitting on the couch with Mitchie's head lying on my lap.

"Mitch?" I ask her as I play with her hair. "Yes?" Mitchie whispered back opening her eyes. "How is your song coming?" I ask looking her in the eyes.

"I'm done with it." Mitchie tells me sitting up, "Can I hear it?" ""Sure." She said getting up and gets her favorite guitar, "Shane, you need to keep in mind that this was started before I met you at camp rock, and I just found it in one of my old shoebox's full of un-finished songs." Mitchie said as she starts to play it.

I'm losing myself

Trying to compete

With everyone else

Instead of just being me

I don't know where to turn

I've been stuck in this routine

I need to change my ways

Instead of always being weak.

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see

I just wanna believe in me

La la la la, la la la la

The mirror can lie

Doesne't show you whats inside

And it, it can tell you you're full of life

It's amazing what you can hide

Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see

I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out

I'm not about to break down…

Not today

I guess I always knew

That I had all the strength

To make it though

Not gonna be afraid

I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today

And 'know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see

Now, now I believe in me

Now, I believe in me,

Mitchie looked at me to see what I was thinking. "Wow Mitch, The song is awesome.

Where did that come from?" I ask her, hoping it wouldn't hurt her to tell me.

"The song was started when I was about fourteen, and it was a very bad point in my life, before my mom started dating James and school was hell for me, as you know. Some days I just wanted someone to believe in me. Then I met you at camp rock and I didn't look at this song again until today. Shane, you make me believe in me." Mitchie tells me as she put down her guitar.

"What made you want to finish it?" I ask Mitchie as she gets up and comes back to sit with me. As she sets down I pull her in to my lap. "I was just looking at some of my old un-finished songs and I found this one and the words came to me, so I finished it. I don't know why." Mitchie looks down at me with a smile on her face. The smile that I have loved to see.

-S&M-

Mitchie P.O.V about 10 minutes later

"Hey Babe, do you want to see what's on T.V?" I ask from the kitchen as I'm making us some food. And Shane is in the living room sitting on the couch. "Ok, what do you wanna see? Shane asks me as he switches on the television and I get our drinks "E! News, why not see what the world is seeing of us!' I said not caring how they make us look on T.V. "OK" Shane said back to me with a smile on his face. As I walk back in to the living room with our food and drinks the story that I wanted to hear comes on.

_Shane Gray and wife Mitchie Torres-Gray have made it official on twitter that they are going to have twins in August. Yes I said TWINS. Now you maybe asking didn't they just get married two weeks ago, yes they did and that means Shane's pledge to remain pure until marriage didn't make it to Shane and Mitchie's wedding night. So the big question is will Shane and Mitchie make it? And What about Shane's music? _

_Then it showed the photo we had tweeted. _

Later 9:00 pm

Shane P.O.V

As Mitchie and I lying I pull out my Ipad and go on twitter to see our fan are saying.

[a]Smitchie81589

OMC3 a Smitchie baby! This baby would be soo cute #SmitchieBaby #SmitchieForLife

[a]SmitchieForEver

[a]CCan't believe ShaneJGray broke his pledge! But this Smitchie baby will be soo cute! #SmitchieBaby #Smitchie

SmitchiLover I don't wait to see to [a]MitchieTorres-Gray pregnant! #SmitchieBaby #SmitchieForLife

And thousand of other tweets but not all of them are nice but I don't look them.

THANKS TO Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27 for being a fan!

A/N: you guys know better then that there is going to be more drama soon I just need some fuller. So how do you guys like the story so far? Is there something you would like to see in the story? Tell me! R&R Sorry this Chapter was short. Love SS


	11. The mall

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a little bit from the latest Ch. I had surgery on May 27 and just have not been feeling too good. But here you go! R&R**

**-The next day-**

**-Shane and Mitchie's bedroom-**

**Mitchie P.O.V 9:00 Am**

**"Baby, your phone is ringing." Shane tells me as I'm getting dress. "Thanks babe." I said back. As I see it's a txt from Melanie**

**Mel: Hey Mitch, Alexa and I are going to the mall, you know we have four weeks until camp rock. Do you and Shane want to go? **

**"Hey, Shane do you want to go to the mall with Alexa, Mel, and I?" I ask Shane as he starts to walk by me, "Sounds good, Tell them we will pick them up in about 20 minutes." So I tell them that and then get my shoes, handbag, and a white cardigan to go with my blue jeans and my "My Husband Rocks "Shirt, I put my phone in my handbag and pull out my sunglasses as we walk out of the house. Shane opens the car door for me, before walking around and getting in himself. I look over to see Shane, and see he is dress in his "My Wife Rocks." Shirt and I Smile "Shane look at us." He starts to laugh, as he looks and sees me and my Shirt. **

**-2 mins later- 9:17AM**

**"Hey baby, did Brown tell you about the Concert that he wants us to do for our fan clubs before camp rock?" Shane ask me, "No, But I would love to! We have not done a Concert in some time!" Shane smiled at me.**

**Then my phone goes off, it was a txt from Alexa: hey, is it ok if Austin comes to? And Taylor, Joe, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Danielle meet us at the mall?" I ask Shane to see is it was and txt her back. **

**-17 mins later- 9:34 Am**

**As we pull up to the Gray house, Alexa, Austin and Melanie walk out of the house and get in the car. "Hey guys!" I said as we pull away." Hi," Mel said and Alexa and Austin just smiles.**

"**I love the Shirts." Melanie said with a smile in her voice. "Thanks Mel, We walked out of the house without knowing we both have the shirts on." Shane told her. **

**-10 Mins later- 9:44**

**We all get out of the car and put our sunglasses on. Shane takes my hand and we meet up with the others, Danielle, Jason's wife of four months, gives me a hug.**

**"How are you and the babies?' Dani ask me with a smile on her face. "I'm good and so are they!' I told her as I hug her back. "Mitch, you look great! Caitlyn told me. 'Thanks Cait, Hi Nate!" I said Nate is now ok with the babies. It's only tanked him Three months with some help from Caitlyn. **

**- 1 hr - 10:44 Am**

**As we are walking to the food court, I feel someone put they hand on my arm, I look to see who it is, Oh Hell no, it's my ex John. "Hey Babe." He said to me. "Hi ass- I mean John, don't call me that. I'm happily married to Shane and we are having twins." I told John as Shane put his hand on my waist. "So he's the one who did this to you?" John asks "John, What do you want?" I ask back, wanting to shout it at him. "I wanted to ask if you would take me back, Mitch, I still love you." I wanted to yell at him, I can tell that Shane is getting mad and so am I. **

**Before I know what's going on John pulls me out of Shane's arms and in to a kiss. I pull back and punch him in the face. "John, ****even if the stars and moon would collide, I would never want you back. I really don't care about how you feel. Why don't you go and sing someone else a love song without the love. You played my heart like it's a game and I don't want to play that game anymore. I don't love you and I never will. I love Shane and only him. So get the hell out of my face. And Go somewhere else and I really don't care where. I yell at him.**

**I pull on Shane to get him moving. "If you ever touch her again you will be in a hospital and I will put you there myself." Shane told John "and we will help." Jason, Joe, Nate and Austin said at the same time. I smile as we walk a way from John and everything that goes with him. **

**We get to the food court, and I hug the guys "Thank you." I tell them as Shane pulls me back into his arms and I smile up at him. Shane pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead. **

**1 hr- 11:30 Am**

**We walk into the house, I get my notebook and go sit on the couch, I start to write. I can't wait to get the words down. Before I know it I have two new song done, and working on two more. **

**2hr- 7:00pm**

**Shane switches on the television ****and E news was on,**

_At the L.A mall, Shane, Mitchie, Alexa Melanie and Austin Gray came to the mall together, before meeting up with Jason and Danielle Rocker, Taylor Torres, Joe Williams, Nate Black and Caitlyn Geller. after an Hour, Fans saw Mitchie and her ex, John Sparks get into a big fight, John kissed Mitchie and Mitchie punched him in the face after yelling at John, Mitchie goes to walk a way from him, but husband Shane Gray tells John " If you ever touch her again you will be in a hospital and I will put you there __**myself." before walking a way Jason, Joe, Nate and Austin said "And we will help him." See it for yourself. We love **__Shane and Mitchie's T-__**Shirts by the way. **_

**A/N So what do you think? Do you like John? What songs do you think Mitchie is writing? Do you want to see the Concert? Camp Rock? R&R**


	12. The Concert :)

A/N: Thank you to the one Reviewer who reviewed, sometimes I feel no-one likes this, But when I get a review, its makes me feel better about it.

SimplyMex : Thank you it was fun writing that! I wanted to make Shane punch John but who knows we will see….. I will say this John will be back!

- 2 weeks later. - 12:00pm

I'm getting ready for sound check with Shane, Nate and Jason.

I have a few new songs that I'm singing tonight; the boys have some new songs too.

We go out and see a few fans and Shane's family, Taylor, Joe, Caitlyn and Danielle. "Hey, Everyone!" I yell into my microphone. "I'm Shane, This is Nate, That is Jason, and this is my wife Mitchie." Shane said into his microphone "I think they know that, Shane. Don't you?" Nate said asking the fans who yelled 'yes' back at us. "Ok, ok we have songs to do." I said looking at the boys. We played 'On the Line'

[Mitchie]  
>I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry'<br>for breaking us apart 

[Shane] I headed to the center of the stage as Shane sings to a fan.  
>I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault'<br>Even though I knew it was 

[Mitchie] as I start to sing again, I was right beside Shane, so this made Shane jump. He gives me a look that said 'I'm going to get you back, for that one.'  
>I didn't wanna call you back<br>Cause I knew that I was wrong 

I was trying not to laugh as I sing to him.

[Mitchie and Shane]  
>Yeah I knew I was wrong<p>

[Mitchie] I walk to Jason on his guitar as he start spinning around whilst he was playing.  
>One in the same<br>Never to change  
>Our love was beautiful<p>

Shane walks to me and Jason.

[Mitchie and Shane]  
>We got it all<br>Destined to fall  
>Our love was tragical <p>

[Shane] he takes my hand.  
>Wanted to call<p>

[Mitchie] I pull it away.  
>No need to fight <p>

[Shane] I give my hand back to him.  
>You know I wouldn't lie <p>

[Mitchie and Shane] Shane and I pull away, as I walk to Nate and Shane walks to Jason

But tonight; we'll leave it on the line 

[Mitchie]  
>Listen baby <p>

[Nate] I can see something in Nate's eyes, like something is going on.  
>Never would have said 'Forever'<br>If I knew it'd end so fast

Then I feel Shane pick me up. I kick him lightly and he puts me back down.

[Mitchie]  
>Why did you say 'I love you'<br>If you knew it that it wouldn't last

I sing, as I'm hitting Shane lightly on the arm.

[Nate is trying not to laugh but its hard not to.  
>Baby I just can't hear what your saying<br>The line is breaking up 

[Mitchie] I sing to Shane lightly laughing  
>Or is that just us?<br>Or is that just us?

[Mitchie and Shane] I the boys move to join us.  
>One in the same<br>Never to change  
>Our love was beautiful<br>We got it all  
>Destined to fall<br>Our love was tragical 

[Shane]  
>Wanted to call<br>[Mitchie]  
>No need to fight <p>

[Shane]  
>You know I wouldn't lie <p>

[Mitchie and Shane]  
>But tonight, we'll leave it on the line<p>

[Shane]  
>I try to call again<br>I get your mailbox  
>Like a letter left unread<br>[Mitchie]  
>Apologies are often open ended<br>[Mitchie and Shane]  
>But this one's better left unsaid<p>

[Mitchie and Shane]  
>One in the same<br>Never to change  
>Our love was beautiful<br>We got it all  
>Destined to fall<br>Our love was tragical  
>[Shane]<br>Wanted to call  
>[Mitchie]<br>No need to fight  
>[Shane}<br>You know I wouldn't lie  
>[Mitchie and Shane] Shane began to tickling me.<p>

But tonight, we'll leave it on the line

I sing full on laughing now.

"I hope someone got that!" Nate said laughing

The boys did the songs Burning Up and Paranoid. And I did catch me and Party.

"See you all tonight." I yell as I walk off.

… 2:00pm

As soon as I'm off the stage, I pull Shane to our dressing room.

"What was up with that?" Shane ask, talking about 'on the line,' "I wasn't trying to make you jump, But it was funny to see your face." I told him with a smile. "It's good to see you happy." Shane said then kissed me.

I pull back not wanting to but I need to show him a song for tonight.

I show Shane the song, and then I asked him if he wanted to sing it with me.

…

The boys sing, BB Good, Don't Speak, Give Love a Try, please Be Mine and Hello Beautiful. Then I come on stage to sing This Is Me and on the line with them.

"So you wanna hear some new songs?" I ask the fans. "So I got three new songs." I told them

"This song you all know who this is about, and it's not about Shane." I said into the microphone. As I sing 'really don't care'

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<p>

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known<br>That I would talk, I would talk

I look at Shane who smiles at me as I sing, I walk to him.

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

If the fans didn't know before they know now.

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you "NOT NOW!" I yell  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<p>

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance The boys laugh at this.<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

"Take it Nate." I yell into mic as I run to Shane

Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey, never look back,<br>Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
>Look boy, why you so mad<br>Second guessin', but shoulda hit that  
>Hey Mitchie, you picked the wrong lover<br>Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster<br>Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

Shane and I sing it." I don't care John," I yell and laughed

Then we did Give Your Heart a Break.'

"So now this song is not like my songs but I like it to, you all know Shane and I are having babies in Aug, that's what this song is about. And the song is called 'You're Gonna Be'

6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
>Like I have all the answers<br>I hope I have the ones you need  
>I've never really done this, now I know what scared is, I sing as photos of Shane and I starts to play on the big screen televisions<p>

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong

Other times I'll let you just find out on your own

But that's when you'll be growin',

And the whole time I'll be knowin I look at Shane and smile. As he starts sing to with me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase

You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay

Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good

We just have to believe things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me

You're gonna be I walk to Shane takes my hand.

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through

Some of my mistakes Shane sing looking at me.

Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes

What it takes to know the difference

Between getting by and livin' I look to his family and smiled at them.

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way

Just know you'll have to live with all

the choices that you make

So make sure you're always givin' way

more than you're takin'

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase

You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay

Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good

We just have to believe things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me

You're gonna be I walk to Shane and he takes my hard.

Someone's everything

You're gonna see

Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase

We just have to believe things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me

You're gonna be

Always loved by me

Shane kisses me and then my belly.

A/N: Songs are

On the line by Demi and JB

Really don't care by Demi

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire

I hope you liked the ch. R&R

Love ss!


	13. five, six, seven

A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! . Mitchie is five months/22 weeks pregnant we are in the last full week of April. The next Ch will be Camp Rock that will hopefully take us to the 8/9 month of Mitchie's pregnancy; Camp Rock/the babies will be in the two chs. R&R

XSimplyMex: Thanks Oh I'm to have with fun it! J

Random-Rebecca: Thanks

-Mitchie P.O.V April 26th five months

I was lying on the bed with a notebook in hand. "What are you doing?" Shane asks setting down on the bed next to me. "I'm just thinking of names for the babies." I respond looking up at him.

"Can I hear them?" he asks as he looks at my notebook. "I have five Girl names and five boy names: heres two of my girl names. Alexis Abigail and Mia Avery I look at Shane, he has a notebook to. "I have a few names to, here are two of them: Connie Melanie and Grace Alexa. I think it would be to nice name a baby girl Connie for your mom." ""It would be. Here are my three names: Ava Gabriella, Brooklyn Layla and Addison Grace." I told Shane. "Here are my last ones: Avery Madison, Stella Mitchie and Grace Harmony." "I like Grace Harmony and Connie Melanie out of your names." I said to Shane. "And I like Alexis Abigail and Mia Avery out of yours." I write it them down. "Boys names are: Shane James, Nicholas Austin, Landon Isaac, Noah Adam and Aiden Matthew. I said. "Eli James, Mason Daniel, Noah Mason, and Liam James. " Eli James and Noah Mason would be nice. "Shane James and Aiden Matthew." he said to me.

````````````` Mitchie P.O.V Six months May 5th

I hear my phone ring; I pick it up and look at it, how did he get my Number? It's a txt from my biological dad: "Mitchie, I know it's been about six and half years from the time you last seen me, and five years from the last time we have talked. But I love you and want to talk, maybe other dinner sometime soon, btw if you want to. I hear your having a baby. Love your Dad." "Babe, are you going to break your phone?" Shane walks into the room as my hand turns white around my phone. "What the hell does he think? That I still care if he is alive?"

I yell at my phone as Shane looks at me and then my phone that is now at the end of the bed. He picks it up and looks at it. "Oh Mitch." He said as I cry. Shane pulls me into his lap. "Why am I crying? He hurt me. I hate him- at least I want to hate him." I say into Shane's chest. "He's your dad, your family." Shane said. "Steve Wicks maybe my biological father but James Torres was my dad and always will be, Steve is not my family, you, your family and Taylor is my family." I said as I try to stop crying.

Shane kissed my hand and looks at the txt again. "Mitch, I know you don't want to talk to Steve but what if we go out to dinner with him, We will just hear him out and see what he wants, would that be ok with you?" I think about it for a little bit. "Ok, I will see him one last time, he just wants money, I would bet on that…" I tell Shane as I pick up my phone to txt Steve back: ok, Dinner. 7:30pm on May 10th at hot & cold, Shane is coming with me. Bye!

All I got back was a: K.

May 10th 7:00pm

Shane and I are in his car on the way to "Hot & Cold"

I'm looking at my hands, "babe, it will be ok I'm not going to let him hurt you, Mitch." Shane says as he takes one of my hands in his and kisses it. And I know Shane wouldn't let Steve do anything to me but Shane has never met Steve and I really never wanted him to. But I love Shane for doing this for me.

30 minutes later at Hot & Cold

Shane and I make our way to the table, Steve is not here yet. Speak of the Devil him sating down without saying a word. The waitress comes to the table "Hi, I am Kim and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink? Some wine, Vodka or water?" "Water for me. " I say hoping Steve would not get vodka or wine, but knowing he would. "Me too." Shane said as he takes my hand in his. "Vodka for me." Steve told the waitress. I wanted to explode. But I just smile like the good daughter like always. "Hi Mitchie and your Shane, yes?." Steve asks Shane as he look for the waitress, He can't wait two minutes for a drink but he can wait six and an half years to see his daughter. "Yes, I'm Shane. It's nice to meet you Steve." Shane said but Steve doesn't even look at Shane as he talks to him.

This reminds me of the last time I saw Steve, it was when he met John and the night John and I broke up.

_Six and half years before _

_John and I walk into Steve's house._

_"Hi Mitch, is this your new boyfriend?" Steve asks me. I wouldn't call John 'new' we have been dating, for two years, we have been dating from the time I turn 12. And now I'm 14 and half. Yes, this is John Sparks. Would you like something to drink? Wine or Vodka" Stave asks_

_"STEVE we are only 14!" I snarled at him "Vodka." John told him. I look at John is kidding me? "What? You drink?" I ask John. He just smiles at me. " Yes, all the time," I get up, and walk to the door." Steve I'm going And John you know how I feel about drinking and you want to know something John? I know about you and Jordin did you think I wouldn't see how you look at her? And I wouldn't see the necklace in your room?" "But bab-" "John, save it. WE. ARE. DONE! "I yell before walking out the door._

_Back to hot & Cold_

"Steve lets Cut to it, what do you want? More Money?" I snarled

"**Will Mitchie, you know me to well don't you?" he said to me "you know what, No more money from me, you have three other daughters to ask for money, Not today, not ever." I exploded. **"Mitch let's go." Shane said. Getting up as I did the same. **"" Wait Mitchie! You know I love you!" Steve yells before I can make it to the door." You love me? That's what you call it? That's what you call hitting your kids and your wife? Oh that's love! Oh Shane that's love! No, you don't love me, you love money! YOU LOVE THE BOTTLE MORE THEN THE LOVE OF YOUR DAUGHTER! **I can be manipulating only so many times. I 'm DONE WITH YOU. You will never see our kids. We will show them love, not your love. The real love. Bye Steve." I said before we walk out.

-In car-

Why did I put myself out there again, I want to leave him alone but Tiffany, Emily and Dallas keep saying he has changed, but he not and never will change but if I leave him alone that means leaving Tiffany, Emily and Dallas alone too. Thinking of that I cry. "Mitch**, babe I'm sorry I made you do this." Shane said guilty. "You didn't make me do anything. Shane this is all on me I know him, I knew what he wanted that's all he ever wanted from me. I would love to hate him, but I can't." I choked out. **

20 minutes later

I walk into our room and lay down on our bed, I pull my Ipad out and I go to my notes

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

I put my Ipad down as Shane walks in, without saying a word he comes to me and holds me to him "Shane, thank you for loving me, the way you do, I can't put it into words what it means to me." I told him "the way I love you is the way a man is to love a woman. I hope you know that I would never, ever hit you or our kids, if I ever hit you or our kids, you can kill me and I mean that." he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Mitchie P.O.V 7 months in our bedroom. June 10 3:00pm

I'm packing for camp rock, Shane at Nate's for meeting.

As I pack, I think other last few days and what we have got done, Taylor, Caitlyn and Danielle gave me a baby shower on Monday, Shane painted the nursery on Tuesday and we set up the nursery on Wednesday, and yesterday we kid proof the house and Shane put the car seats in our new Jeep Liberty Sport. Now I'm packing for camp rock and the hospital. I get mine and Shane's bags for Camp rock. It's a job packing for two months I unzip them and Put in:

Shane's 1st bag 12 T-shirts, 10 Shorts, 2 Jeans, 2 Sweaters, 15 Underclothes, 4 bathing suits, Pajamas, and Slippers.

His 2nd bag: Toiletries, Hairbrush, Sunscreen, Shoes, Tennis shoes, Flip flops and Beach towel.

His 3rd bag I put in: His Ipad, Ipod headphones and phone things. And with that I put

His guitar and songbook next his other bags.

My 1st Bags 2 Skirt, 15 T-shirts and tops, 5 Shorts, Socks, 6 Jeans ,2 Sweaters ,15 Underclothes, 4 bathing suits, Pajamas, Slippers, Jewelry and 4 dress

My 2nd bag: Toiletries, 5 shoes, 5 Flip-flops, Hairbrush, Sunscreen, Make-up, Make-up remover, and Beach towel.

My 3rd bag: My phone things, Ipod, Ipad, Computer, 2 Flashlights, camera, Memory cards, Headphones, Battery charger for camera and Extra batteries.

I sit my guitar and song book next our other bags.

Now I go to my hospital bag: My old Camera, a little Cash, my other Iphone Charger, two Extra begs, some Family Photos, babies Homecoming Outfit, my Homecoming Outfit, Memory Book and Nursing Supplies.

As I put this by our other bags it hits me when we come back from camp rock we may have the babies.

7:00 pm

I get phone and txt Shane

M: Hay, Babe I'm done packing. Hope your meeting is going well!

I put a pic of the bags with the txt.

S: Hi M, good when I get home I'll put in the jeep. I'm going to get some food for us. I will be 20mins the meeting was good. I Love you!

M: what's movie, Cheaper by the dozen or over the hedge? I love you more.

S: Cheaper by the dozen. I love you to moon and back.

M: k. J

I put the DVD in. and wait for Shane.

**7:30pm**

Shane walks in to our room lay down next to me and gives me a kiss. "Well Hallo." I said pulling back form the kiss. He's gives me, my food and I starts the movie and half way into Shane said "know you, I love have ten or so kids, with your eyes." I look. "I wouldn't mind a few with your eyes, too." I told him "we need see how these two go." Shane chuckles, I smile at him. Loving this, loving him, loving life.

A/n so… this is the longs chi so far! You do you guys like the names? Tell my ones you do. Do you want see all what of this look like? Pics are on my Profile so go look at them. Its 3:00 AM US time. I need to go to bed NOW! But I hope you love this! Thank you for the Favs, Followers and Reviews!

Song is For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato I love this.

My 3 goes out to Demi and her family and Cory's Family. I hurts to see look all of that.

Stay Strong guys!

Love S.S

.


	14. Camp Rock!

A/N: hay, two ch in less then a week! You better love me! This may or may not the last update before school is back in for me. Then it may be one update a week. I'm sorry guys.

I will try to get next the ch done and posted before I go back.

xSimplyMex: Thank you for your review and always reviewing I mean a lot! I 3 you

Random-Rebecca: Thank you, for reviewing this! I 3 you

Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-2, Melissa, vampgirl766, justplainoldme24,lanae96,ersy and JemiLover101 you all sill reading? I would love to hear from all of you!

R&R

Mitchie's P.o.v 8MS In the Jeep on way to camp rock.

"Hey Mitch?" Shane asks looking at me. "Mmm?" "Well I don't know how to say this so here it goes, at the meeting the other night. Brown and the boys want to go on tour in Nov, and I told them I would go. If you and the babies can come with us that is, and Brown said you can come and we would have our own bus." Shane told me without stoping. "Shane if it's something you want to do, I'm there with you. You're always there for me." I said without thinking about it. "But Mitc-" "Shane, I know its going to be hard but we can do it!" I told Shane cutting him off.

At camp rock

Shane grabbed most of our luggage and I grabbed our guitars as we made our way to our cabin together.

The others (Taylor, Joe, Austin, Melanie, Alexa, Tiffany, Dallas, Emily, Danielle, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn.) already were here as of an hour ago. Shane set our luggage down and I put all our things into the drawers. When I got done unpacking, Shane and I walk to the other's cabins. "Hay, look who's here!" Tiffany said as we walk into Danielle and Jason's cabin. The girls run to me and Shane step away from me to talk to guys. A bit later I was sleepy,

I told Shane giving a kiss and then said bye to the others. I walk by the kitchen I think of my mom, and how I love to see her.

_opening night_

Opening Night Jam was great; I loved just sitting back and watch everyone perform. I didn't perform. This is Alexa Grey. Brown introduced her.

_Hey guys I wrote this on the way here, I hate to see the credits start to roll on our love story. This is call 'The driveway' _

_After 12, not so well  
>Won't pretend, it's too soon to tell<br>What's round this bend?  
>No disgrace, about face<br>Anything not to have to chase you down again  
>You know nothing hurts like loosing<br>When you know it's really gone  
>Except for the pain of choosing<br>To hold too long _Alexa looked like she was breaking too.

_I tried it your way  
>But I got nothing to show<br>It's been the same, same  
>And the story's getting old<br>So I guess the driveway  
>Will be the end of the road<br>For us it's too late  
>Let the credits start to roll <em>a tear rolled down her face as she sang.

_A lot to say  
>But not today<br>Let the radio break the silence  
>As we drive<br>A kiss goodbye  
>Not this time<br>Don't remember what about this song  
>I ever liked<br>You know nothing hurts like loosing  
>When you know I'm already gone<br>Except for the pain of choosing  
>To hold too long <em>Why did I hold too long? She asks looking at me. I know how she feels. She loved her boyfriend. She just told me about a week ago that he was 'the one' for her.

_I tried it your way  
>But I got nothing to show<br>It's been the same, same  
>And the story's getting old<br>So I guess the driveway  
>Will be the end of the road<br>For us it's too late  
>Let the credits start to roll <em>why do they have to roll? She cries

_I thought maybe we were getting somewhere_

_But we're still nowhere at all_

_I watched your tail lights fading_

_I try but it still won't fall_

_I remember what it feels like to know love_

_And have it taken away_

_Can't think of what I've learned right now_

_But I'll be thanking you someday_

_I tried it your way  
>But I got nothing to show<br>It's been the same, same  
>And the story's getting old<br>So I guess the driveway  
>Will be the end of the road<br>For us it's too late  
>Let the credits start to roll<em>

_Let the __credits__ start to roll  
>So I guess the driveway<br>Will be the end of the road,  
>End of the road. <em>Alexa is on her knees crying her eyes out for him. Shane walks up to the stage to get her. Shane just holds her in his arms till she falls asleep.

After Shane takes Alexa to her cabin, That night, Shane and I walked to the lake simply sat there and talked for an couple hours.

"Today is the exact day we met; it doesn't seem that long ago." Shane reminded me. As we look at the lake, "I know. I was 15 when I met you; I'm going to be turning 20 soon." I said as it hits me like a ton of bricks. And I'll be a mom of two; we will be a mom and dad. "Do you think mom would be happy with me?" I ask Shane as I look at the lake. "Look at me, your mom would be so happy for us, we made it here! She's one that told you to go out with me." Shane reminded me.

_I was sitting on bed looking at phone and the txt from Shane: do want to come to show tonight? We can out for food after. Think about it and ask your mom. 3 Shane_

_"Mitch?" my mom ask from the door of my room, "mom Shane asks me out." I told her "and?" "And I want to but I don't want to get hurt." I said looking at my phone. "Mitch, you have talking to him for four months, he's falling for you, I know he wouldn't hurt you for anything in this world. Go for it, if he hurt you I will kill him for you."_

- 8 and ½ ms

The next weeks of camp passed by far too quickly for my liking

Camp Fire Jam was at the end of the week and Brown had asked me to perform so I did.

-Camp Fire Jam-

"Here is Mitchie Torres-Grey with one of her own songs." Dee introduced me.

"This is Unbroken." 

_Locked up tight_

_Like I would never feel again_

_Stuck in some kind of love prison_

_And threw away the key, oh, oh_

_Terrified until I stared into your eyes_

_Made me stop to realize_

_The possibilities_

_So, so_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

_So played out_

_The same lies with a different face_

_But there's something in the words you say_

_That makes you all feel so real _

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

_No need for me to run, run, run_

_You're making me believe in everything_

_No need to go and hide, hide, hide_

_Gonna give you every little piece of me_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

I thanked everyone before stepping off stage as they applauded me. Even small audiences like this made me feel so alive.

I was grateful, I really was. Nothing could beat this feeling, absolutely nothing could.

-9ms -

Beach Jam

"This is Emily Ford!" Brown introduced her.

"This song is about my on-and-off boyfriend, it's called 'What About Me and I hope you all like it'."

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake_

_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today, is it right?_

_I fold into the night_

_The flashbacks, the pictures, the letters and songs_

_The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall_

_Its a shame, now that nothings the same_

_Now the bridges are burned and we're lost in the wind_

_It's time that we sink or swim_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairy tale endings_

_Were you just pretending to be_

_And I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if its better tomorrow_

_What if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering_

_What about me?_

_You said it, you meant it, you hung up the phone_

_The talking in circles it set it in stone_

_You were gone, we were wrong all along_

_Now the past is the past and the bruises may fade_

_but these scars are here to stay_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairy tale endings_

_Were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if its better tomorrow_

_What if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering_

_What about me?_

_Stay away_

_You'll fade away_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairy tale endings_

_Were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if its better tomorrow_

_What if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering_

_What about me?_

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake (what about me)_

_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today is it right? _

Final Jam came around much too soon for my liking.

A teen named Nick Osment won final jam he was awesome or so I hear but I wouldn't know because I was at the hospital.

A/N don't kill me, yet! So what names do you want for the babies? What do you think?

Songs are:

The Driveway by Miley Cyrus

Unbroken by Demi Lovato

What about me by Emily Osment

It's 2:15 us time I'm going to bed!

Love

S.S

P.S R&R! LOVE YOU ALLL!


	15. Babies! !

A/n Hay guys, three chs in less then a week! Do you guys love me yet?

Melissa: Good to hear! Thanks!

xSimplyMex: you don't have to wait! Thanks!

-Camp rock- The day of Final Jam. Aug 5th 6:30 a.m

I woke up and got a shower I was about to get dressed when I felt a leak where there usually wasn't one. I got pretty excited but thought maybe I was just imagining things. I waited a little while and felt it again. My water had started to leak. Since I was not getting any contractions, I decided to wake a Shane, "Shane, I think I'm going into labor, we need to go to the hospital." I told Shane, and he fell out of the bed "what?!" he ask from the floor "get up off the floor, Shane we need to go!" I told him as he got and get dress and as I do same. Before I know it, we are on our way to the hospital.

At hospital 7:30 are

We got to the hospital; the Dr. Green who is the doctor on call could not find evidence that my water had broken. She tried to tell me I was imagining things (whatever!) but I convinced her otherwise. Eventually they agreed and put me up in a room.

We waited around for something to happen until 8 a.m. At that time my water really broke. That's when the pain started.

The first baby was head down but the second was breech. My own doctor (Dr. Allyson Peek.) had indicated that she would do a C-section, no questions asked. However, my doctor was on vacation (it figures!) so I got another doctor. (Dr. Green.) She was going to deliver my babies normally, which made me very happy. She had lots of experience delivering breech babies, so I was not worried.

At 5:00 p.m.

I started walking around trying to withstand the pain by this time I'm 7 cm. dilated, by 7:00 p.m I'm 10 cm. dilated and ready to kill Shane. "Shane if I didn't love you I would kill you." I yell at Shane, "I'm sorry, baby I love you." he told me kissing me.

I pushed for maybe 20 minutes, before delivering Connie Grace Harmony Gray at 7:40 pm, she weighed in at 8 pounds, 12 ounces she was doing ok, I got to hold her for a minute before I gave Connie to Shane who was crying, and it was time to deliver the second one. I pushed for 5 minutes and Aiden James Gray was born at 7:45 p.m He weighed in at 7 pounds and 6 ounces they are perfectly healthy and so beautiful! They are the prettiest newborns I've ever seen.

Connie has a little bit of black hair with dark-grey eyes. I knew the color would most likely change but I love it, and Aiden has a lot of black hair with green eyes like Shane's.

I was so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but holding my babies was something I wanted to do.

I didn't know how I could feel so much love for someone other than Shane. I love them so much.

"Hello little ones, I'm your daddy." Shane said softly, gently kissing Connie's head.

I began crying out of happiness and couldn't say anything.

A/n: Sorry its sort but I wanted to you give something before I'm back in school. (8th of Aug.) This is most likest the last ch before that! :/

What do you think? Do you like the names? What do you want to see? Do you guys love me or hate me?

Love S.S


	16. Babies and B-days

A/N: As you guys can see I lied its Aug 5th today and I'm updating!

Melissa: Thanks

xSimplyMex : thanks. That is funny, where are you from? Thank you for the suggestions. ;)

Same day as last ch. Aug 5th

Shane's POV

I smiled down at my wife as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I went out to the waiting room to tell the others.

"Are they boys or girls?" Mom asked as soon as she saw me. "How is she? How are the babies? Can we see the babies or her?

I was grinning like a fool. "We have a girl named Connie Grace Harmony Gray and a boy named Aiden James Gray." Mom hugged me as soon as the words left my mouth. Dad followed not too long after.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Melanie gushed, finally launching herself at me in a massive hug. "You're a daddy, Shane!" She laughed then Alexa, Caitlyn, Tiffany, Emily, Dallas, Danielle and Taylor hug me all at once, I laugh at them.

I know. I can't believe it! I'm still reeling. ." I turned to Austin and hugged him. "My bro is a dad now, man your old." Austin told me as I hugged him. "I'm not old, I'm only 21."

"Whatever stops the tears?" I hit him, "ok, ok, I love you bro." Austin laughs at me "love you too."

"Oh, we have grandbabies!" Mom gushed.

A nurse came over to us and interrupted. "Mr. Grey, the twins are in the nursery."

"Let's go see my niece and nephew!" Joe told us, "Joe, the twins are not your niece and nephew. They would be if we got married." Taylor said to Joe hugging him. "You never know Tay." I smiled knowing that it's going to come sooner or later. I walk away from them to the others.

"Come on; let's go see my niece and nephew now!" Alexa demanded, smiling brightly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Look who's excited to be an aunt now, Alex." I teased, though on the inside I was quite happy to hear her say those words.

"Oh, shut it, jerk." She rolled her eyes, heading to the nursery, my parents and others hot on her heels. Nate and Jason walked up on either side of me and wrapped their arms around me. "I'm happy for you, Shane." Nate told me "Same here, now let's go see these babies of yours." Jason said following them.

Shane and Mitchie's house.

Mitchie P.O.V.

Aug 12th 3:30 a.m

The sound of soft crying woke me up at 3:30 in the morning. Shane got out of bed, before I did. "Come on, Mitch, you know he's gonna wake Connie up, too," he nudged me as he got out.

"I hate you," I complained as I get out of bed. "You know, when there's only one kid, you get to take turns."

"Like I did this on my own" he joked. "It's all on those white pants of yours." Shane and I laughed as he hug me and rub my lower back as we walked into the babies' room.

"Hey, there, Baby," I cooed, picking up Aiden. Connie was awake too, but hadn't started crying yet.

While I changed Connie, Shane went and warmed a bottle for her. Aiden wouldn't eat yet, so he only needed one.

After giving me the bottle, Shane took Aiden out of the crib and sat in one of the rocking chairs. His hair was curly and going everywhere, it hadn't been straightened since we came home two weeks ago. There was neither time nor energy for us to look good. I smiled as Shane started humming the melody of Gotta Find You.

Aug 15, 4:30 a.m

I get up and go for a run, like I had been doing for about two weeks. Then make blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, eggs, coffee and orange juice for Shane's birthday. I get his gift from the twins put in the living room with mine for him

7:00A.m

I take the food up to our room and set it down by the bed before I crawled over his body, my legs and hands on either side of him supporting me up so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall right on top of him.

I leant down and kissed him and pulled away, his eyes flicked open.

"Morning, birthday boy." I sang. "I like being woken up like this." He said indicating me being on top of him. I smile and went to get off him but he quickly switched our positions by flipping me over, with minimal effort, so he was on me.

He kissed me deeply, I pull away "I love this but i have hot blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and eggs for you or we can keep doing this." "Food then this." he said kissing my neck.

10:30 a.m

We walk with the twins to the living room where Shane's gifts are. "So the big one is from the twins." I told him as he hands me Harmony and opens the big one. "A diaper bag?" Shane asked looking up from the bag. "Well yes but its call 'The Diaper Dude.' I know you don't like the one I have, so I got this one." "I love it." he said as he moves to my gifts. Shane laughs as he pulls out 18 T-Shirts with saying on them. Saying likes 'Father of Twins will Work for Sleep!' 'I MAKE TWINS' what's your superpower?' 'Dad of Twins Sanity is overrated! And 'Dad times 2' ECT. As he pulls out the last one, he sees a little box as he opens it he cries. I got him a new wedding ring with 'Mitchie & Shane' on the outside of it and on the inside it has 'Aiden & Connie.' he pulls me and the twins into a hug kissing me and then the twins.

Aug 20

I woke up to find Shane still asleep; he must have been really tired.

I grabbed some sweat pants and a shirt, putting them on and going out into the living room. I had over 120 messages on my phone saying 'Happy Birthday' to me from friends and family, I wrote back thanking everyone.

I wondered what Shane had gotten me and hoped it wasn't anything too extravagant. I was just happy to have him and our babies with me for the day. I was surprised when Shane woke up around lunch time.

"Baby, why did you let me sleep in so long?" He asked-yawned, going into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"You got up at 5 to go get some things for the babies, you needed your sleep." I told him looking at my phone.

"Thanks babe." Shane told me, kissing me. Before eating his food. I hear Aiden; I get up and get him and Connie. I sat back down on the couch with Shane who is now done with his food. Shane takes Connie from me. "How is my Harmony doing?" he cooed to her.

I bit my bottom lip; I was curious as to why he of all people hadn't wished me a 'happy birthday' yet.

"Aid, does your daddy have a huge surprise for your mommy?" I asked curiously as i look at Aiden but I'm asking Shane.

"No, why would I?" He responded now looking at Aiden and me.

"Shane, what is today?" I asked a little hysterically.

"Umm...Monday. Why are you upset?" He asked, sensing how much more hysterical I was becoming by the second.

I stood up with Aiden in my arms and grabbed Connie out of Shane's; I walk to the babies' room. I put them in there car seats, and I grabbed the diaper bag and my hand bag that was near the front door.

"What's wrong, baby?" Shane asked, concerned, following me. "What's wrong? Why don't you go check your calendar? It's Aug 20!" I screamed at him, "I turn twenty today!" I yelled, before storming out of the apartment. How could the father of my kids and my own husband forget my birthday?

A/n: Shane's in the dog house. What do you think? I just got 'Demi' and I love it! What your fav songs from the cd? I love Warrior, Really Don't Care, Never Been Hurt, Without the Love,Something That We're Not and In Case but I love them all. Wish me luck for school! I'm a high school junior this year!

Love SS


	17. Did he forget or didn't he?

A/N: Hay guy! So how your week? My was good I'll will more at end of ch!

Jess: thanks!

xSimplyMex: I love your songfic (ALL OF READING GO READ IN CASE BY SIMPLYMEX NOW!) good luck with school!

R&R

I drove to Jason and Danielle's apartment and made my way up. I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just let myself in.

"I am going to kill him!" I screamed, setting down Aiden and Connie.

Danielle was the only one in the living room and it was only a few seconds before Jason came out upon hearing my scream.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Danielle asked, coming over to me instantly.

"Guess who forgot my birthday?"

Danielle and Jason looked absolutely mortified and I heard my cell phone begin to ring with Shane's ringtone.

"Yeah, you heard me right." I laughed, icily; slamming their front door close, as Aiden cries, I pick him up. And hand him to Jason as Danielle gets Connie.

"Isn't that Shane calling?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it is. But I'm not answering." I said, pulling out my phone and hitting the 'reject call' button.

I marched over angrily and collapsed onto the couch; Jason and Danielle instantly followed me over.

Jason's cell phone began to ring and I knew instantly it would be Shane, "Don't answer that!" I warned him taking Aiden back from him.

"Wasn't going to." He said, holding his hands up in defense.

"How could he forget my birthday?" I asked, tears now running down my cheeks.

"Honey he is a male." Dani tried to comfort me.

"But he has never forgotten before." I cry.

I told Jason and Danielle not to answer their phones; Shane realized that I was with them because of this and arrived almost an hour and a half later with a dozen red roses in his arms. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry-" "Oh, roses make everything better." I muttered sarcastically, interrupting him.

Jason and Danielle put the babies in there car seats and backed away slowly, making their way down the hall and into their bedroom.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry just let me explain.""You forgot my birthday, what is there to explain?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, ever since the babies came; that's all I've really been thinking about. You know how happy I am and how excited I is to be a father."

"Think again, my babies lives, they are not going to see their father forget their birthdays like Steve did to me." "Mitchie, you don't mean that." He sighed, coming over to me. He didn't reach out to touch me. "Maybe I do." I said harshly "Mitchie, you don't know how incredibly sorry I am. I will never, ever be like your father, you know that. Let me make it up to you, please."

I stared him down for a min, "You owe me big time.""I know I do." He breathed out, bringing me into his arms.

"I think you just earned the 'worst husband of the year' award." I mumbled. "Well, I awarded myself that on twitter about an hour ago." Shane told me pulling out his phone showing me, his twitter that said 'I just won 'the worst husband of the year' I forgot

MitchieTorres-Gray B-day. #Ihatemyself #theworsthusbandoftheyear.

"Oh, Shane that's sweet! I love you." I said pulling him to me for a kiss.

Home-

Shane made it home with the babies before I did.

As I walk in the living room lights were off, but then the lights suddenly went on and I jumped a little as I saw Shane's figure smiling before me.

"You really think I forgot do you?" he said with a sly grin plastered on his face.

I chuckled, realizing that the living room was rearranged and there was a candlelight dinner for two and Shane was holding yet another bouquet of roses.

"I didn't know that you're this good" I smiled. Shane came closer to me and kissed me forehead. "Happy Birthday," Shane said, giving the red bouquet to me.

"This is beautiful. Thank you" I smiled as I took in the scent of the roses and slowly put on the sofa.

"You have two more gifts, one from Me." he told me as he handing me a box. As I open it I see to, a forever sign necklace and our name and birthstones on it. "Wow I love it-" "wait till you see this." Shane told me as handed me smaller box, I open to see a necklace that can be made in to a bracelet of two baby foot with their names and their birthstones on it. I look up to Shane and kiss him with all the love I can.

Shane didn't forget. What do you think?

My b-day is Sunday so show me some love and Review!

Love SS


	18. the next days!

A/n I been having some writer's Block. Sorry about thisI know it's bad.

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: Thank you! Happy late birthday!

xSimplyMex: that's what I wanted you to think! Thank you

You're welcome!

Melissa: thank you!

Aug. 21. 5:00am

As I wake up in my husband's arms, I smile knowing that he is the best husband.

Then I see my phone laying by the bed. I get it without moving out of Shane's arms.

MitchieTorres-Gray: He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess. Thanks ShaneJGray for being my prince. #Besthusband.

I lay my phone back down. Then I feel Shane smile into my neck. "I'll say you're the best wife a husband can have." Shane said as he kiss my neck. " so i better be the best husband so I can keep you here with me." I smile at Shane looking him in the eyes. "I love you Shane." I told him before i kiss him.

"I love you too." he told me as he pulls back.

- 15 mins-

We are still just laying in bed talking, waiting to hear the babies. "Shane, who is going to be you're opening act on tour?" I ask him, thinking about tour that is in a week. "Well Alexa is, she need something to do to get her mind off of Liam ( Alexa's off-and-on boyfriend.) so she's coming on tour with us." "I can't wait to hear some of her songs." I told Shane as I hear Harmony cry and we get up to feed them. " me too." Shane said kissing me before picking up Aiden and I pick up Harmony. " Mitch, do you want to do few song on tour, like with us?" " I would to but who would take care Aiden and Connie?" "DanI, and girls." "Ok I will!." I said as I feed Connie.

Aug 30, 7:00am

M: Hi, Tiff. What's up?

_T: well, dad is sick._

M: what's wrong with him?

_T: he has liver cancer._

M: I'm sorry, Tiffany but you know how I feel about him. I'm just a charity award to him. i'm not going back to him.

_T: he's not that man-_

I'm not doing this, with you I will talk to you later Tiffany. Bye. I said before ending the call.

I get my Ipad and go to the piano that's in living room.

I play the piano and sing

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award? _

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless _I feel a tear roll down my face.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie _I'm full on crying now

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved _I'm cry_ing so hard, it makes it hard to sing._

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter …._

_I feel two arms rap around me and I cry harder as Shane pulls me into his chest. "oh Mitch." I only said the words that I didn't want to say but I know I need to tell Shane. "he has cancer." Shane just holds me._

_A/N: sorry this is not long too but school has been kicking my butt this week. Have good a weekend._

_Now off to school. :/_


	19. Tour

Sep 1.

The twins are asleep so I'm packing for tour, and man, it's hard with two babies and one little tour bus with only two bedrooms to get all the things we need on the bus.

I get mine and Shane's bags

Shane's 1st bag I put all of his T-shirts, Shorts, Jeans ,Sweaters, Underclothes , bathing suits, Pajamas, and Slippers.

His 2nd bag: Toiletries, Hairbrush, and Shoes.

His 3rd bag I put in: His Ipad, Ipod headphones and phone things . And with that I put

His guitar and songbook next to his other bags.

Next my bags.

My 1st Bags I put in all of my Skirts, T-shirts and tops, Shorts, Socks, Jeans , Sweaters , Underclothes, bathing suits, Pajamas, Slippers, Jewelry and dress.

My 2nd bag: Toiletries, shoes , Hairbrush, Sunscreen, Make-up, Make-up remover.

My 3rd bag: My phone things, Ipod, Ipad, Computer, 2 Flashlights, camera, Memory cards, Headphones, Battery charger for camera and Extra batteries.

I sit my guitar and song book next to our other bags.

Now I go to babies bags,

the babies bags 1th bag I put in: baby clothes and swaddles in all sizes, Burp cloths, bibs, Booties ,socks, Outerwear, Drawstring nightgowns, One-piece undergarments, Mittens.

the babies bags 2th I put in: snacks, drinks, diapers, wipes, cloths, medicines, Hardcover books, toys, Bottles, formula, Bath supplies, stuffed animal, blanket, Bottle drying rack, Bottle brush, Bottle cooler bag, and Baby detergent.

The babies bags 3th I put in: first-aid kit, and a flashlight Diaper rash cream, Plastic bags, Wipes, Cool mist vaporizer, Bathtub ring, Ring pillows, Exercise ring, Pacifiers, Linens, Thermometer, Nose syringe, Diapers and Extra Wipes.

By the begs I put their beds, strollers, Rock n Plays, Jogging Stroller, Snap n Go Stroller, Baby Carriers, Car seats, Changing table, Baby slings, Swings ,Infant seats, Playpen, baby gates, my diaper bag and Shane's diaper bag.

Then I take all of this to the bus and put it where it needs to go.

3 Sep 7:00pm

Before we knew it, it was opening night of the tour and Alexa was walking out.

""Hey girls, who wants to have some fun?" She asks as her music starts.

_I come home in the morning light  
>My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun. _Alexa sings.

_The phone __rings__ in the middle of the night  
>My father yells, "what you gonna do with your life?"<br>Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>And girls, they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun. _I walk out to Alexa and sing.

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Oh girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun. _

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
>(Girls, they wanna have) <em>We sing together.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun. "_Oh you tell it sister." I yell into my mic.

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Oh girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
>(Girls, they wanna have)<em>

_They just wanna, they just wanna  
>They just wanna, they just wanna<em>

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Oh girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun  
><em>

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
>(Girls, they wanna have)<em>

_When the working,when the working  
>When the working day is done<br>Oh when the working day is done  
>Oh girls the wanna have fun<em>

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun) (have fun)  
>(Girls, they wanna have)<em>

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
>(They wanna have fun)<br>(Girls, they wanna have) _

Alexa goes on to sings 7 Things, Talk Is Cheap, Bottom Of The Ocean and ends with Wrecking Ball..

_a/n sorry it's been so long from the last update. I will update soon._


	20. Hell no, He's back!

A/N: here you go.

Reviews: no reviews

* * *

><p>Nov. 2<br>It's been two months from the time the tour started; it's been fun but also hard because James and Connie are not sleeping through the night.

~Flashback~

Sep 27. 2 A.M Mitchie's P.O.V

Aiden is crying. I had just put Connie to sleep and layed back down myself. I'm sleepy from singing every night with Shane. Don't get me wrong, I love it but having four month old twins takes a lot out of you. Shane and I have not slept in the same bed or done anything in the same bed for weeks. I get back out of bed and get Aiden. I try doing everything that i can think of but he keeps crying. I sit down with him and I start crying myself.

I hear Shane get up, he walks into the room and takes Aiden from me. Shane gets him to sleep and puts him to bed. Shane walks to me and pulls me into him "Baby it's okay, Aiden is asleep. Let's go back to bed." Shane said as he kiss me. The kiss goes from sweet to hot really really fast. Shane pulls back. "Baby, I really want to do this but you need some sleep." I look Shane in the eyes "But Shane I need you more then anything." I said before I pull him into a kiss.

~End of Flashback~

It's been few weeks since that night and the twins have been sleeping better.

* * *

><p>Nov 3 7:00pm P.o.v<p>

Shane is out onstage and I'm getting ready to go out and sing, 'This is Me' and 'On the Line' with him and the boys. When I hear someone come in the room, so I turn to see who it is. "John? What the hell?"

He doesn't say a word. He just walks to me. he pulls me to him and moves to the wall "I told you, you will always be mine." then his hands were everywhere, my thighs, my waist, my arms and my dress was up around my waist. I began to yell and punch his chest but he clamped his hand over my mouth and forced himself on top of me. I closed my eyes as the tears fell. He then smashed his lips onto mine and I yelped in pain. I tried to push him off but he was to strong so I just continued to punch his back with all my strength. Not to long later my underwear was around my knees and pain was everywhere.  
>I gasped against his mouth. He smiles at this "You like that don't you? You know, Shane will never want you after I'm done with you. with that the tears began to fall at a faster rate.<br>I hear Shane's voice " Mitchie will you come out here?" Shane ask. 'Shane, come find me.' I think. John smiles when we hear Shane's voice say "I'll be back." John gets up from me as Shane comes through the door. "Mitchie did you hear me call for- What the hell! John!"

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA. Mean huh? that's what you get for no reviews for the last three chapters.  
>I'm on fall break next week. I will update if I get four reviews. I hate asking for them but I want to know if its good or bad!<p>

Love  
>S.S <p>


	21. AN Sorry

I got caught up in school, real life and family. I'm not sure when I can update. So right now, I'm announcing a HIATUS! I really hope you guys can understand, real life is taking a toll on me, and I want to make sure i know what i'm doing for this. Go on and hate me for not updating but if it all goes well the hiatus will be up in a few weeks. I Just got some Writer's Block. I love you guys. if you want to keep up with me Go to strongerskyscraper .tumblr or pm me. So so so Sorry!


	22. Why us?

A/N I'm BACK!

Reviews

Elise: John Sparks, Mitchie Ex-boyfriend. Thank you!  
>Guest: Have you go.<br>xSimplyMex: It's ok. We are even now. Thank you and have go.  
>HFSSBB : Thank you!<p>

* * *

><p>Shane P.O.V<p>

All I can see is red as I walk to John. I punch him in the chest, face and I kick him in-the-  
>you-know-where. I feel someone pull me off of him. "What the hell, Shane." John said as I walk away. I turn back around to face him with a what-the-hell-did-you-think-you-would-get-from-me face and I hear the bodyguard that is holding John say to him " you better shut the fuck up man." I turn around as I hear someone say to me, "Mitchie is in Dani and Jason's dressing room."<p>

-Dani and Jason dressing room-

I walk in the room and I see Mitchie on the floor with her head on her knees crying. I sit down next to Mitchie. I look at my wife, my sad broken wife and I can't help but to have tears in my eyes. Why Mitchie? Why us? I feel Mitchie move onto my lap and put her head on my chest. I let her cry into my chest for a little bit before I pull Mitchie up with me as I walk out of the door and as I do I see DanI. ""Dani, Can you and Jason take care of the twins tonight?" I ask knowing Mitchie and I need some time. "We would love too." "Thanks D." I tell her before I walk to our tour bus.

As I go to put Mitchie down on the bed she holds on tighter to me. "Mitchie, I got to put you down for a little bit, I'm right here I'm not leaving, not now, not ever." I told her as she lets go and I lay down with her.

_ two months later._

It's been two weeks since the last time we seen the dr. and Mitchie still will not talk to me. It's killing me, I want to help her so badly but I can't, not till Mitchie tells me what she needs. The only things Mitchie will do is eat, sleep and take care of Connie and Aiden.

I walk into our room to check on Mitchie, who Is asleep on our bed. I see her songbook and guitar on the bed beside her. I go and pick up her guitar and put it on its stand before picking up her songbook, I see her handwriting and I read it All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound, So ashamed, so confused, broken and bruised (a/n: I know the last words are wrong but Mitchie just started working on it.) I put up her songbook and walk out of the room as I feel my tears roll down my face. I hear my phone go off, I look at the caller I.D and see it's Dr. Green why would Dr. Green be calling me? I pick up…..

A/N Why do you think dr. green is calling? What do you is coming up?

Six Random Questions: You answer and then I will answer.  
>chore do you absolutely hate doing?<br>2. If you could choose anyone, who would you pick as your mentor?  
>you had to work on only one project for the next year, what would it be?<br>you could meet anyone, living or dead, who would you meet?  
>you could know the answer to any question, besides "What is the meaning of life?", what would it be?<br>you could be any fictional character, who would you choose?

If you have any Questions ask me I love Answering questions.

I updated my profile so go check that out and Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr.

I love you guys

Love

S.S


	23. I want to run

The Six Random Questions from the last ch:  
>1. what chore do you absolutely hate doing? The dishes: we have to do them by hand. : P or making my bed.<br>2. If you could choose anyone, who would you pick as your mentor? Taylor Swift or Demi Lovato: They both are so strong women I would love to sit down with them and be like 'how are you so strong?'  
>3. If you had to work on only one project for the next year, what would it be? Myself<br>4. If you could meet anyone, living or dead, who would you meet? besides Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato. R5  
>you could know the answer to any question, besides "What is the meaning of life?", what would it be? Do I really have choices or are the decisions I make already predetermined?<br>if you could be any fictional character, who would you choose? Ronnie from The Last Song.

* * *

><p>Reviews (I mean review.)<br>xSimplyMex: He will but it will take a bit of time before he does.

* * *

><p>An Come on guys (besides xSimplyMex) I work hard on this, I get maybe two reviews if i'm lucky that's if I don't ask for them but I have over 7,469 views on this. I'm thinking really about sending the chapters to xSimplyMex and being done with updating. I hate saying that but all I'm asking for is some reviews is that to much to ask for? Just. Think. About. It.

On with the chapter,

_

_ I put up her songbook and walk out of the room as I feel my tears roll down my face. I hear my phone go off, I look at the caller I.D and see it's Dr. Green why would Dr. Green be calling me? I pick up…_

-Shane- P.O.V

I end the call, thinking of Mitchie as I feel her arms wrap around me, I want to cry. How am I going to tell her this? She's been through so much with her mom and dad dieing, having Steve as a father (a one damn bad father at that.) and me getting her pregnant at 19. Her life hasn't been good in years, why god? I feel Mitchie lay her head on my back and I want to run out of the house but I know it's not Mitchie that I want to run from, as I turn and wrap my arms around her. I give her a kiss on her head as I do I feel my tears come into my eyes. "Shane, I love you." The first words I have heard in months, I smile at her. I can't help but let my tears fall. "I love you too, Mitchie." Mitchie smiles at me, a broken sad smile. The only smile I have seen from her in months and it is sad. why did John take so much of Mitchie from me? I want to yell 'Why us?' but I can't Mitchie needs me to be strong for her.

-Few hours later- Shane's P.o.v

as I'm laying in our bed that night with Mitchie next to me I can't sleep. so I get up and walk down the hall: looking at the photos on the wall. I smile to myself seeing a photo from the first year at camp rock. To think to that was five and an half years ago. I turn from the wall and walk into the twin's nursery. I look down at Aiden who was asleep. I pull up his cover that he had kicked off in his sleep over his body.

I walked over to Harmony's crib to see two big blue-grey eyes looking up at me. "Baby girl, what are you doing still up?" I ask as I pick her and her cover up out of the crib. Harmony giggled when I picked her up. I smile at her as I sit down in the rocking chair. I start to sing as I rock "We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together right These dark clouds over me rain down and roll away We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together like Two pieces of a broken heart…" I stop as I lay Harmony's sleeping body back into her crib and walk out closing the nursery door behind me.

As walk our room I hear Mitchie run to bathroom….

* * *

><p>AN What do you think is going on with Mitchie? Why do you think Shane is so upset after Dr. green's call?

The Six Random Questions  
>you had to change your first name, what would you change it to?<br>was the last experience that made you a stronger person?  
>would you name the autobiography of your life?<br>4. What songs are included on the soundtrack to your life?  
>5. Have you ever had something happen to you that you thought was bad but it turned out to be for the best?<br>you knew the world was ending in 2014, what would you do differently?

If you have any Questions ask me I love Answering questions.  
>I have a one-fic with xSimplyMex Called "Grey Area" It's Companion Piece to "Shadow" my last one-fic You don't have to read Shadow first but you may want to. so go look at that and reveiw it!<br>I updated my profile so go check that out and Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr.

I love you guys

R&R  
>Love<br>S.S


	24. Tell me, what?

The Six Random Questions from the last ch:  
>1 If you had to change your first name, what would you change it to? Mitchie or Ronnie<br>2 What was the last experience that made you a stronger person? A guy that hurt me really bad few weeks ago.  
>3 What would you name the autobiography of your life? Who am I?<br>4. What songs are included on the soundtrack to your life? Skyscraper, a lot of Demi and Taylor.  
>5. Have you ever had something happen to you that you thought was bad but it turned out to be for the best? See number two.<br>6 If you knew the world was ending in 2014, what would you do differently? Work harder.

* * *

><p>Reviews!<br>xSimplyMex: I think you know. Thank you for always reviewing! I love Two Pieces and didn't know anyone saw that!  
>AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: it's no big thing but thanks for reviewing you will find out soon…. Oh and as for the Questions only if you want to.<br>Frostpinkloverfr: you will find out soon.

A/N: I Got three Reviews that's better!

On with the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>As walk into our room I hear Mitchie run to bathroom….<em>

* * *

><p>I run into the bathroom after Mitchie who is over the toilet. I walk to her and I pull her hair back from her face and help her up when she is done. We walk back to the bed. Mitchie was asleep before she even lay down on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day in the living room. (Shane is txting Jason) Shane P.o.v.<p>

S: how do I tell Mitchie this?  
>J: I don't know little bro, but you have to and soon. She's going to know in a few weeks.<br>S: I know.  
>J: I'm sorry.<p>

I lay down my phone as I hear Harmony. 

* * *

><p>Mitchie P.o.v<br>I walk into the living room and I hear Shane's Phone ring. Picking it up I see a new txt from Jason, not even thinking about it, I open it. _But you need to tell Mitch_. Tell me what, I think as Shane walks in the room.

* * *

><p>Shane's P.O.V<p>

"Tell me what, Shane?" Mitchie asks looking up from my Phone. "Mitchie…" "What Shane?" "Mitchie your are pregnant. dr. green called a few day ago and said you're .. You're now two and half months pregnant." "Why didn't you tell me?" Mitchie yells at me. "I was going to but…" "No Buts' Shane, you didn't tell me." Mitchie yells hitting me. I take her hands in mine as she did. "There is no-way to tell if the baby is mine or John's till after it's born." I said as I pull her into me. "Shane, I know the baby is yours, has to be yours." Mitchie cried. "I know, I know baby.." I tell her hoping it is.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later.<br>Shane's P.O.V 6:30AM Christmas ( I think my timing off but just go with me.)

Mitchie is still asleep, so I pull myself out of our bed and walk down the hall and into the twin's room.  
>I walk over to Harmony's crib seeing that's Aiden is still asleep just like his mommy. I pick up my baby girl out of her crib. "There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face." I sing as I change a her clothes. I sit her down with some toys before changing Aiden. I sit him down with Harmony before making sure the diaper bags are packed. I pick up the bags and the twins before walking back to our bedroom.<p>

I sit the twins on the bed with Mitchie who's is now wake. "Hi baby boy." Mitchie said as she picks up Aiden. "You better get ready to go, Baby" I say before kissing her.

* * *

><p>_In the car on the way to Shane's mom and dad's.-<p>

"Shane we have to tell everyone soon, I'm going to show soon." Mitchie said "Baby, do you want to tell them today?" "I think if there is a right time tonight, why not." Mitchie said and I can hear the tears in her voice. I pick up her hand and i kiss it. "whatever you want baby."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? I don't know when I will be updating next, so sorry.  
>Thank you all!<p>

The Two Random Questions:  
>1. What is one of your favorite quotes?<br>fictional character reminds you most of yourself?

If you have any Questions ask me I love Answering questions.  
>I have a one-fic with xSimplyMex it's called "Grey Area" It's Companion Piece to "Shadow" my last one-fic. You don't have to read Shadow first but you may want to. so go look at that and reveiw it!<br>I updated my profile so go check that out and Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr.  
>Love S.S<p> 


	25. It's Christmas Time, Good or Bad?

The Two Random Questions from the last ch:  
>1. What is one of your favorite quotes? I'll give you two: 1. "Love is giving him the power to hurt you, but trusting him not to" 2. "Forgiveness is letting go of the pain and accepting what has happened, because it will not change."<p>

2. What fictional character reminds you most of yourself? Mitchie from the 1st camp rock.

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

Frostpinkloverfr: Ha-ha! I know!

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: what did you think was going on with her? Thanks and I'm happy you were surprised! I love that quote too!

xSimplyMex: You made me lol Reading you're review. we will see... John is nasty, you're right! Thank you!  
>Name jaime: thank you!<p>

A/n Hi guys, hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews made me work harder on this!

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie P.o.v<strong>

Walking into the Grey's house I feel sick; sick of feeling sick, sick of thinking; Just sick.  
>"Hay Shane, Mitchie." Shane's mom said taking Aiden and Harmony out of my arms. "Hi mom" Shane said giving her a kiss. " hey Mommy G." I said giving her a hug. "go on into the living room everyone is in there, I'm going to get a playpen for the twins. I'll be in there in a bit." she said as she walks back down the hallway. I feel Shane's arms wrap around me, "It will be ok, Mitch." Shane said into my ear. I smile knowing he's trying to help but all it does is make me even more sick. I can't help but to think of John's words <em>Shane will never want you...<em>

**In the Living room Mitchie P.o.v**

After hugging everyone Shane sits down next to his dad. "come here, baby." Shane tells me as I get done talking to Taylor and Joe. Shane pulls me down onto him. "Hi Mitchie, How are you doing." Mr. Gray asks me. "I'm good, I have been busy with the twins, I can't believe that they are over 6 mouths old. They are so big!" I said with a smile, Knowing that was not what he was meaning. I see Shane give his dad a look telling him to drop it. "I know, I can't believe it!" Taylor said jumping in. "Mitchie, I have something to tell you." She told me. "Joe ask me to move in with him!" Taylor smiles at me. "That's awesome, Taylor!" Shane and I say at the same time. "Gifts Time!" Shane's Mom said coming into the room.

**Two Hours later Shane P.o.v **

By the time we were done with opening gifts and Nate and Joe both asking Caitlyn and Taylor to marry them, it was time to eat. As we sit down I feel Mitchie's eyes on me. Knowing it was time to tell them. "everyone, Mitchie and I have something to tell you." I said taking her hand in mine. I feel everyone's eyes on us. I look at Mitchie. "I'm... "I'm... p... Pregnant." 

* * *

><p>AN What do you think? Don't kill me because then you will not get the next chapter will you? and you want the next chapter! Don't you? Ha-ha! I love you guys! R&R

Three Random Questions  
>1. What fictional character do you have the biggest crush on?<br>2. Unlimited love or money?  
>was your favorite TV show as a kid?<p> 


	26. We are family

The Three Random Questions from the last ch:  
>1. What fictional character do you have the biggest crush on? Austin from Austin and Ally<br>2. Unlimited love or money? Love (I can live without money but not love.)  
>was your favorite TV show as a kid? Hannah Montana (sadly.)<p>

Reviews

Frostpinkloverfr: you will see soon. : )

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous:  
>I'm happy you didn't know what was wrong with her. I was like, Is everyone going to think "she's pregnant again." Thanks for letting me live! LOL<br>Everyone has someone who loves them, Sometimes we just don't know it!

* * *

><p>Mitchie's P.o.v<p>

Everyone's eyes are on me, no-one saying a word. I feel sick again. Just say something; someone! I get up and run down the hallway, Tears running down my face. I know crying is not going to help anything but I can't help it, as I lock the door and sit down.

Shane P.o.V

"Mitch." I yell running down the hallway after her "Shane!" I hear Nate yell after me. I don't even stop to look at him. I get to the door of the bathroom. Not hearing what I was thinking I would. She is crying, "Baby, open the door." I said trying to open it. "No!" She cries.

It takes everything in me to not hit it. Does she not know that it hurts me too. I hate this, the way things are with us. I want my Mitchie back. Damn it I want to kill John. I sit down next to the door knowing I can't do anything when Mitchie is like this. I put my head in my hands trying not to cry. Why can't life go back to the time when we were care-free teenagers.

Don't get me wrong I love Aiden and Harmony but sometimes its hard to be a full-time dad and try to be there for Mitchie. "Shane." I feel a hand on my back and I look up to see my mom looking down at me. "Mitchie locked the door." I told her knowing that was what she was going to ask me. "Let me try. Your Dad wants to talk to you anyway." "Good luck, Mom." I told her getting up and hugging her before going to find my dad.

* * *

><p>1 hour later Shane's P.o.v<p>

I look up from where I'm sitting and see Mitchie walking to me. She sits down next to me and lay her head on me, but before I can say a word, We both hear everyone coming in the room. "Mitchie, we want to talk to you." Jason said, By everyone I mean everyone; Jason, Danielle, Joe, Taylor, Alexa, Melanie, Austin, Caitlyn, Nate, Dallas, Emily, Tiffany, my Dad, and Mom with Harmony and Aiden in her arms Sanding there.

"Mitchie, Shane, We know this is going to be hard for you both but we want you to know, we will always be here for you both. We are family." Jason said before hugging us. As I see Austin hug Mitchie, I can't help but think of how he had told me that Mitchie had always been his sister when I told him I was going to ask her to merry me. But after all he was only 13 years old when we started dating and Alexa and Melanie were only 12 years old. "But First we are going to put John's butt in jail." Austin told me.

A/N: What do you think? What to name do you want me using for the twins? I know there are a lot of name in this ch, so If you want to know who is who here you go:

Who is who: Names and Ages:  
>Steve Wicks ( Mitchie's Bio Dad) 48 years old<br>James Torres( Mitchie's Stepdad) was 43 years old  
>Connie WicksTorres( Mitchie's mom) 42 years old  
>Taylor Torres (Mitchie's Stepsister) 23 years old<br>Joe Williams (Taylor's boyfriend.) 23 years old  
>Shane Joseph Gray, 22 years old<br>Dallas Wicks ( Mitchie's sister) 21 years old,  
>Jason Rocker (Friend to Shane and Mitchie.) 21years old,<br>Danielle Rocker ( Wife to Jason) 21 years old,  
>Michelle (Mitchie) Torres-Gray, 20 years old<br>Caitlyn Geller (Nate's Girlfriend and friend to Shane and Mitchie.) 19 years old,  
>Nate Black (Friend to Shane and Mitchie) 19 years old,<br>Austin Gray (Shane's brother) 18 years old,  
>Melanie Gray (Shane's sister) 17 years old,<br>Alexa Gray (Shane's sister) 17 years old.

Kids name:  
>Connie Grace Harmony Gray (Shane and Mitchie's)<br>Aiden James Gray (Shane and Mitchie's)

Man that's a lot of names

Three Random Questions  
>1. When you have 30 minutes of free-time, how do you pass the time?<br>2. What was the last movie, TV show or book that made you cry or tear up?  
>do you miss most about being a kid?<p>

R&R  
>Love S.S<p>

P.s go follow me on twitter It's SSFanfic and go follow xSiimplyMeex too. 


	27. Just go!

Reviews :

AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: Thank you. I'm sure someone loves you!

The Three Random Questions from the last ch:

1. When you have 30 minutes of free-time, how do you pass the time? I write or read ff.

2. What was the last movie, TV show or book that made you cry or tear up? The lucky one.

3. What do you miss most about being a kid? not caring what people think of you.

No-one P.o.V.

January saw a month of tears and court dates but finally John got what he deserved, 17 years in jail. But this didn't help Shane And Mitchie's relationship, there is just this feeling like something is going to pop up and hurt their relationship even more.

-Mitchie's P.O.V Feb 1st (Mitchie is four a half months pregnant) Shane and Mitchie's bedroom.-

I hear Shane walk into the room, I feel the coldness that comes with us being in the same room. Even when I try to make it feel like it use to, I can't help but feel like Shane doesn't want to be around me, like he's only here for the twins. I hope with all that's in me that I'm not right. "Mitchie, I think we need to talk about things." I turn to Shane and I feel my heart fall. "what about them?" I ask hoping to not hear his next words. "Mitchie, I think we both know that things are not the same as a few months ago because-" "Because I'm pregnant and we don't know who's it is?" I don't know what came over me but it made me mad that Shane was upset about the baby, I mean, what did he think i was going do about it? It's not like I want to be. "No, there is this coldness when we are in the same room." Shane said sadly. "Shane, tell me one thing. if it wasn't for the twins would you still be with me?" I ask him just wanting to know. "Mitchie, you don't want me to-" "Tell me!" "Right now no.." I feel like breaking down but I don't. I don't want to let him know how I feel. "if that's how you feel, then go!" I told Shane. He knew, I never wanted to be with someone who didn't want to be with me. "But the twins are here." "Shane, you go to your mom and dad's for a little bit. just for a few weeks, you can see the twins anytime you want to" He said ok and got some of his things, I go to the living room. "I'm going, Mitchie." Shane said as he walks to me before giving me a kiss then he walks out the door.

-3 hours later (7:00pm)

The twins are sleep, I get my phone before going to my bedroom and turning the TV.

_E news's Jill here. It's been seven years together and a marriage of one year, is it the end of Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres-Gray's Marriage? Well it sure looks that way right now. Shane was seen at his mom's house today with luggage. We don't know much right now but we will let you know when we do. _I turn off the TV.

A/N: Sorry it been so long since I have updated. PLZ let me know what you want to see.

FiveRandom Questions

you believe in karma?

2. If someone told you, you could give one person a present and your budget was unlimited–what present would you get and for whom?

3. Do you think it's important to stay up to date with the news?

4. What's the first thing you'd do if you were the opposite sex for one day?

5. Would you give up one of your fingers if it meant you'd have free wifi wherever you go, for the rest of your life?


	28. Ever

you believe in karma? Somewhat.

2. If someone told you, you could give one person a present and your budget was unlimited–what present would you get and for whom? I would pay off all of by step-mom and dad's bills.

3. Do you think it's important to stay up to date with the news? no

4. What's the first thing you'd do if you were the opposite sex for one day? I ready don't know.

5. Would you give up one of your fingers if it meant you'd have free wifi wherever you go, for the rest of your life? NO. I love wifi but no.

To everyone who reviewed: I love you all and I'm sorry I don't time tell one at a time. I'm at 50 reviews! All I can say is Thank you Guys and Love you!

Mitchie p.o,v

It's been a month since Shane moved out of the house, I miss him. I mean it's not like I don't see him, he's here everyday to see the twins but its not the same. I can't bring myself to tell him that i want him back. I don't want him to be with me if he doesn't want to be.

Shane shouldn't be here for two more hours. I put the twins in a playpen next to the piano before starting to play, as I do I think of Shane.

_Here am I am, feels like the walls are closing in_

_Once again, it's time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow_

_I've lost my way _

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Maybe it's not too late _

I feel a tear roll down my face as I look at the twins looking a me.

_So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated_

_If I can I wanna change the way I made it_

_I gotta do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow_

_I'll find my way_

How did I let my life turn out like this?

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_I'm gonna find the strength to be the_

_One that holds it all together_

_Show you that I'm sorry but I_

_Know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_I'm gonna find the strength to be the_

_One that holds it all together_

_Show you that I'm sorry but I_

_Know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

I look down to the keys crying my eyes out. "It's never too late for us to fix this." I jump as Shane pulls me into his arms. " you sure?" "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." I look into his eyes before he pulls me in for a kiss. "I missed you so much." I told him as I pull back from the kiss. He smiles at me before we hear two little voices. "Daddy." I smile at him before turning to them. "Yeah, Daddy is back." I told Aiden picking him up. "Forever." Shane told Harmony kissing her then Aiden.

I smile at ours family

- 7pm

We put the twins to bed and we walk hand in hand to our bedroom. I lay down on the bed waiting for Shane. I got on Twitter as I waited and MitchieTorres-Gray Are you and ShaneJGray having a new baby? A fan tweet me and I had to smile at it. I know we need to tell them soon. Everyone is saying pregnant or getting fat. Only if they knew I think as I feel Shane get in bed next to me. Something I will granted again in my life.

A/N: I know, I have not update in a long time but I have had a lot going on, My grandpa on May 9th and My internet got turned off at home so I'm update when I can.

Love you Guys

Love S.S


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for reading this but since it's been a year since I have updated and I have lost my ideas for this. I'm going to take this down and edit it. I may put it back up sometime. **

Love S.S


End file.
